


Writing Exercise Haikyuu Prompts

by Noorpersona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Might or might not continue, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Writing Exercise, or at least I'll try to, random character selection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noorpersona/pseuds/Noorpersona
Summary: In which I challenge myself to write different characters in different situations.A random prompt generator and a Haikyuu character generator. What could go wrong...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Narita Kazuhito/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Various, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 234





	1. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader and (Character) are lost in the woods together.  
> Character: Hinata

The idea seemed harmless enough. It was a warm Sunday with a day off practice. Usually with days like these you would go over to Hinata’s house and hang out there until your parents called you home. But this day was different. Hinata had asked, practically begged if you were being honest, to go exploring in the woods behind his house. You expressed your hesitance quite strongly, opting to stay inside and watch TV, but with energy like his, you found yourself at the end of a losing argument very quickly.

If you had known what was about to occur, you probably would’ve fought a little harder to stay in the comforts of the air-conditioned house.

The walk started off nice at first, following a little trail left by previous ‘explorers’ as Hinata called it, with you appreciating the greenery and the sun shining through the trees while Hinata talked your ear off. You were quite used to his over enthused personality, so you didn’t mind too much. You could even say it was enjoyable.

But eventually, Hinata got tired of using the ‘safe’ route and suggested to take off in a random direction. Now, you weren’t the smartest person in the world, but even you could tell that it wasn’t the best decision. You once more expressed your opinion, being that it was one of the dumbest ideas he’s had ever had. Almost topping the one with him trying to convince Kageyama to set him a rock.

Hinata’s confidence was not deterred though. He had put aside your worries, claiming that he knew this forest like the back of his hand. And once more, you let this orange-haired shrimp have his way, as he grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the deeper parts of the woods.

Which brings you to the situation now.

“I could’ve sworn it was this direction.” Hinata hums, while you tap your foot impatiently. It’s been hours since you two have left, and by now the sun has start to set, making it even harder to see, to your displeasure. You feel a headache start to come on. “Hinata, that’s what you said twenty minutes ago. Can’t you just admit that you’re an idiot and got us lost?” You see him visibly deflate in front of you.

“H-hey! We’re not lost! We just haven’t found the right way yet.” Hinata says, nervousness creeping into his voice slightly. You can’t see your face, but you’re sure it’s the most tired expression you’ve given the shrimp yet. And that’s saying something.

“Do you have any idea where we are?” There is a pause of silence while you wait for his answer.

“N-no.”

“Hinata you dumbass!” You growl, making him squeak and take several steps away from your form. At least he tried, you marched right after him. “I always knew I’d die from your stupidity!” You go to punch him, but he dodges expertly. All that practice with Kageyama has made him pretty good at that. It only managed to irritate you further. You try again, only ending with the same result.

It goes on for some time.

“W-wait! We can’t fight! That’s what the forest wants!” Hinata yells, as he once again manages to maneuver his way around your fist. “Then what do you suppose we do?! Wait on our asses until the bores come eat us?” For first time since you left, you can see genuine fear in his eyes. It makes you calm down considerably for some weird reason. There’s silence between you.

“Do they- do they really eat humans?” Hinata asks quietly. You let out a tired sigh, rubbing your temples. Its nice that he’s starting to understand the gravity of the situation he put you two in, but you don’t need him freaking out on you. You’ve seen it happen way too many times, and you know it’s a little less than helpful.

“Well we won’t have to find out if we manage to get out of here, will we?” You don’t really give him an answer, considering you’re not a wild bore expert. The thought of them eating you does give you chills, but you don’t want to let that manifest in you. You start pacing, thinking of possible solutions. Seconds pass, before you perk up at the most obvious one. “Phones! We have phones!” You desperately pull out your phone, only to deflate when you realize that it’s dead. You let out a noise of irritation. “It’s dead. Hinata, what about yours?” He suddenly looks at you, newfound determination in his eyes.

“Mine isn’t! I remember charging it before we left!” Hinata digs into his pocket, pulling out his yellow flip phone. You snatch it from him, looking to call someone eagerly, only to be met with disappointment. “There’s no cell service.” You show the empty bars to Hinata, feeling all the relief be torn away from you.

You just couldn’t catch a break, could you?

You fall back on a tree and sink down to the ground, accepting your future demise. All of the previous frustration had melted into acceptance that you were probably never going to find your way back. Meanwhile, Hinata hasn’t said a thing. Which is weird on its own, because he always has something to say. When you turn to look at him, his face is up to the sky. You scrunch up your face in confusion.

“Hinata, what are you-”

“What if my phone was higher up? Do you think it would get service then?” The look on his face, was one you’ve seen many times in your friendship with him. One you’ve come to despise.

He had an idea. And as far as you were concerned, Hinata’s ideas were always terrible. As if what’s happening isn’t already a prime example of that. “Maybe. But what are you going to do? Throw your phone up into the air?” He doesn’t answer your question, instead opting to go to the tree you were leaning on and start climbing it.

Huh. Well this was… interesting.

“Hey, dumbass. What are you doing?” He gives you a look to tell you he didn’t appreciate the name. “What does it look like I’m doing? Maybe if I head up higher, I could get some service.” He says struggling to get up to the next branch. You shake your head in disbelief.

“Have you considered the possibility of cracking your skull open?” You can him visibly gulp, as he’s now about two feet off the ground.

“…Well, tell me a better idea, and I’ll get down!” He yells back, defensively. To his surprise, you stay quiet. You really couldn’t think of a better idea. You give him a tired glare, silently telling him to keep climbing. With a nod he continues.

Watching Hinata climb was agonizing. You were so nervous he would fall, but you couldn’t look away. Almost like a car crash. The next few minutes roll by horrendously slow, until he reaches a point where he couldn’t climb anymore. You watch as he hooks one arm around the base of the tree and takes his phone out of his pocket. You prayed to all your gods as he waved his phone around like a maniac.

He must’ve have been waving a little too hard, because the force of his movements caused Hinata to lose his footing on the branch. You let out a little scream of terror as he wobbles around, trying not to plummet to his death. Hinata lets out tiny screams of shock every time his foot almost slips. In the process of becoming steady, he loses grip over his phone, having it drop to ground.

You find the phone rather quickly, but at this point it’s not really your main focus. “Hinata, get down from there! It’s too dangerous!” He gives you a scared nod, before starting the climb down. You watch in the same agony as before, almost covering your eyes when he slips again, but catches himself.

About a quarter of the way down, Hinata takes a moment to look around. You don’t know what he was trying to do, but all you knew was that he needed to get down now. “Oi, now’s not the time to sightsee! Get down before I make you myself!” You threaten, but he doesn’t listen to you. Suddenly he makes a lot of excited noises. He yells your name.

“I see my house! I see it! I see it! I know the way to go!” You didn’t every think before this moment that Hinata yelling could make you so happy, but you were definitely wrong. All the waves of relief that left came crashing back. You give thanks to all your gods as you watched Hinata climb back down with new vigor.

Too much vigor, apparently. 

At about a foot away from the ground Hinata loses his footing for real, and you flinch away as he crashed to the ground, making a pained sound after the fall. You rush to his side. “Are you okay?!” Hinata doesn’t answer again, getting up as if he didn’t just fall from a tree, taking your wrist and running into a random direction.

“No time! We have to go before I forget!” He manages to yell, running at full speed, while he drags you along. You felt a lot of twigs hit your face. Not like he would stop if you complained.

After about fifteen minuets of running, which was about fifteen minutes too long in your opinion, you see the trimmed grass and the warm lights of Hinata’s house. He lets go of your wrist as he leans on his knees panting. You’ve already sat down, trying to catch your breath as well.

After a few minutes like this, you stand up. You eye Hinata, as he’s still in the same position. You suddenly whack his arm. Hard.

He lets out a pained whine, looking at you in what seems like betrayal. You grab the collar of his shirt in fury. Taking him off his feet.

“You owe me so many meat buns for this. Understand?”

“Y-yes, ma’am!” He immediately shouts, putting his hand up in salute too. You glare at him for a couple seconds, until you drop him.

“Dumbass.” You mutter as you enter his house to get your stuff.

You weren’t going to be enjoying nature for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha first prompt done! Next is Oikawa...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader and (Character) go to an amusement park. (Character) gets scared to go on a rollercoaster and clings to reader for dear life.  
> Character: Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks for so many reads on the first chapter oml)

The boys of the Aoba Jousai Volleyball needed a break. You knew it, the coach knew it, and the boys did too. All the constant practices and never-ending games had started to take a toll on them. While most didn’t show it, you could tell that it was getting to be a little much for them. So, as the team manager, you felt it was your responsibility to do what was necessary. Just a simple day off, where they could just relax and have a little fun too.

And, as coincidence had it, there was an amusement park only a half hour away from Miyagi.

What better way to take a break than a day of thrills, screams and games?

With an idea in mind, it only took about a week to get the preparations ready. Once the coach agreed to give them a day off, it was smooth sailing.

The boys were ecstatic when they heard the news, giving you endless praises and thanks until the fateful day arrived. You were quite relived when the day came to be honest, you were never able to accept compliments properly.

The bus was buzzing with anticipation as you and the team arrived at your destination. You managed to get them through the gate with little to no problems, with only a few fights to solve. The big one being Oikawa wanting to stop the group and take pictures, while you had to talk down Iwaizumi from punching him for being annoying.

Once everyone was settled, you go to stand in front of them. As coordinator, you had already created a full plan to maximize as much fun for them as possible. 

“Alright boys listen up. We’ve got about six hours here, and since our group is too big to be together, we’re going to spilt up into two teams. You’re free to do what you want, but by three o’clock I want all of us to meet in the food area for lunch. We’ll plan from there. Everyone here has a cell phone so if you get lost call the others. Got it?” You hear a chorus of agreement from them, so you take that as understanding.

“You ever think (Name)-san could’ve been a drill sergeant?” You hear Yahaba murmur to Kindaichi, who is now snickering. You snap your eyes to the pair, narrowing them.

“Yahaba, Kindaichi, got something to share with the rest of us?” You ask, making your voice as intimidating as possible just to see the two jump. You try your best to keep your face serious, as Yahaba stutters.

“N-no.”

“No, (Name)-senpai.” Kindaichi doesn’t meet your eyes as he mumbles. You hear the rest of the team laugh quietly. You nod, before breaking out into a light-hearted smile. It was just too easy sometimes. “That’s what I thought. So, who’s going to be with who?”

You expected this simple task to take less than five minutes, but to your disappointment, it took more than fifteen. With most of it being Oikawa bashing. Though you weren’t opposed to some Oikawa bashing, you were getting slightly impatient. Yes, this trip was for the boys, but you’d be lying if you said this trip wasn’t the least bit self indulgent, and you weren’t going to stand there for the next half hour watching the team (mostly the third years) bully their captain. You already had enough to last a lifetime at practice. At the twenty-minute mark, you regretted giving these man-children the responsibility.

Eventually, with you voicing your opinion here and there, they managed to separate themselves. With Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, and Watari in one group and the third years in the other.

“(Name)-san, what about you?” You hear Watari ask. You just wave him off. “I’ll just join the third years. I’ll need to make sure that Iwaizumi doesn’t beat up Oikawa. I doubt Makki or Matsun would stop him.” You eye the third years, as they try to defend themselves. The look you give them simply tells that it would probably be better if they didn’t say anything. They all look away in defeat. You say your byes to the group before turning to yours.

And so, starts your day of relaxation and thrills.

Well for the most part it was. It started with you guys playing some simple carnival games, diffusing the multiple arguments between the boys (Turns out they were just as competitive in these games as they were in volleyball), but you did have your fair share of yelling if you were being completely honest. You couldn’t be the most sensible all the time. Though, you did spend more time laughing than you did arguing, so you were grateful for that.

After you all got tired of the games, you went to get some snacks from the booths that lined the streets. You made sure that the team didn’t get anything too heavy, because you wanted to them to be prepared for what was to come.

Despite your quite calm and reasonable nature, you were quite the risk taker. To you, there was nothing like the feeling of adrenaline that coursed threw your veins as you teetered the edge of danger. So, when you saw the biggest rollercoaster in the park, you gasped. Immediately, you had your heart set on it.

It was like love at first sight.

“Guys! We have to go on it!” Like a child wanting a toy at a store, you pointed to the rollercoaster, practically jumping in anticipation. You were met by indifference and amused looks from Makki, Matsun and Iwa.

“Sure.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll go. What about you, Oikawa?” Iwa asks, looking at Oikawa with the biggest smirk you’ve seen on him, ever. It confuses you, at least until you look at Oikawa.

He stood there like a terrified toddler. His eyes wide and bulging, looking at the ride in straight up horror. You could even see him flinch when he heard the screams on the people on the ride.

Was he… Afraid of heights?

Oikawa didn’t even register the question until a few seconds later, whipping his head to the ace. He picked himself up rather quickly and composed himself. “No thanks. I’ll stay behind for this one.” He manages to say evenly. You hear the third years behind you snicker.

You had a feeling there was an inside joke you didn’t know about.

Well, now you had to find out.

“I didn’t take you to be one that’s afraid of heights Oikawa.” You comment. His response is immediate. “It’s not the heights I don’t like. It’s rollercoasters in general!” He defends, pouting like a child. You raise a brow; you could tell there’s definitely more to the story. By his response, you doubt that he would tell you if you asked. So, you turned to the next best thing.

“Hey Iwa.” He gives you a smile. He knows exactly what your about to ask. Oikawa, looks to his best friend, slightly pleading.

“Why’s he so afraid of rollercoasters?” As Iwaizumi goes to open his mouth, Oikawa, out of pure desperation, tries to basically tackle Iwaizumi. But Makki and Matsun are faster, holding their captain back, not even trying to hold back their laughs as they leave Iwaizumi free to tell you. You drown out the setter’s pleas to not listen, as you focus on Iwa.

“When we were seven, we went to this movable carnival, and they had this little rollercoaster. They had this little drop – no more than two feet – Oikawa got so scared he was going to die, he started screaming bloody murder. Crying non-stop. It was so bad, that they had to stop the ride for him. When they got him out,” Iwaizumi paused as he literally wheezed. You could see tears threatening to spill out of his eyes, as he laughed at the memory. From afar, you could hear ‘ _Iwa-chan don’t!_ ’ from Oikawa, still being held back by Makki and Matsun, who were now also dying of laughter.

“They found that he pissed his pants!” Iwa finishes, now doubling over in laughter, not being able to stand. You almost choked on your spit, as you too began to laugh. It was like you could picture it, and that made it even funnier. The four of you laughed for a long while, all the while the captain stood, both pissed (you couldn’t help yourself) and embarrassed. You could hear him mumbling distantly about doing nothing to deserve this.

Eventually, your laughter died down, and you were able to look at the setter without bursting out again.

“So, you’re really just never going to go on one again?” You asked, giggling every so often. He glared at you. “Did you not hear the story? I’m not going to relive that trauma.” He crosses his arms. Suddenly, you had a new goal.

You needed to see Oikawa on that rollercoaster. No matter the cost.

“But that was when you were seven. Surely, at eighteen you have a little more courage than that.” You tried. Oikawa found out what you were trying to do very quickly. He was not amused.

“I’m not going on that thing.” You feel your shoulders slug. You turned to other third years, silently asking for help. You were met with nothing but shrugs.

You weren’t going to give up that easily.

“What will the team think if they see all of us up there, with you sitting down here like some chump?” Oikawa clicked his tongue.

“It’s not that uncommon for people to not like rollercoasters. They wouldn’t question it.” He did have a point. You let out a sigh. You really didn’t want to have to use this, but he left you no choice. You march right up to him, with your head up high. Well, you had to when you looked at him anyway, but that was besides the point.

“You either come with us on this ride, or I’ll tell the entire team the rollercoaster piss story.” Oikawa literally gasps. There’s a ‘ _Oh shit’_ from Iwa. “You wouldn’t dare.” You smirk.

“Try me.” You two hold a staring contest for a while, with the other third years just watching the two of you. You hear a distant Makki mumble ‘ _I forget how (Name) can be so evil sometimes_ ’ with Iwa and Matsun humming in agreement.

After a minute passes, Oikawa realizes out you’re not going to cave. You watch in victory as he bites his lip and looks away. “… Fine.” You cheer out loud and receive high fives from the others. Before he could change his mind, you grab Oikawa’s hand and rush to the line. It was a long line, but not the longest you’ve seen. You estimated a twenty-minute wait, which was totally fine with you. It gave you and the others time to tease Oikawa, who was quite literally, shaking.

The teasing consisted of asking him is he needs to use the bathroom, talking about how deep the drop was, and your personal favourite, Matsun offering him some water. All of which Oikawa didn’t appreciate.

Finally, after relentless teasing, you decided to give him a break. You were evil sure, but you weren’t a monster. As you were just about to enter the ride, you gave him some words of comfort. You pat his shoulder sympathetically.

“There’s nothing to fear. It’s completely safe. Get what happened before out of your head and who knows? You might actually have fun.” He can’t find it in himself to say something, so he just nods.

Conveniently for your little group, the rows were five seats each, so allowing some people to go ahead of you, you managed to all get a row together. You sat in the middle with Makki and Matsun on your left and Oikawa and Iwa on your right. The employees checked your seatbelts and made their way down the rest of the rows. You cast a glance at Oikawa. He looked seconds away from death if you were being honest. He was the palest you’ve ever seen him, sweating profusely and gripping the armrest so hard his knuckles were white. You felt your heart sink for him, poor guy really was terrified.

Pitying him, you placed your hand atop of his, grabbing it gently. He returned the movement, and only tightening, when he felt the ride start to move.

“Bet you two hundred yen he pisses himself again.” You hear Matsun, cackling. Makki only gives him a wry smile. “You’re on.” You lightly smack Makki, and glare at Matsun since you couldn’t reach him. They only smirk in response. 

The ride up to the top was silent for the most part, with yells of both excitement and terror from the other passengers, you had your attention to Oikawa the entire time. You couldn’t help but to smile when he closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. It was cute, seeing him so nervous. You hadn’t seen a lot rattle the captain. Who knew rollercoasters were enough to break him?

When you reach the top of the ride, Oikawa finally opened his eyes again. Just like before, they were blown out wide in terror. “I can’t believe you guys made me do this. I hate this. I hate you all. I’m going to die.” He spills, gripping your hand so hard it started to hurt. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up, dumbass. You’re not going to die.” You heard an annoyed Iwa huff. Oikawa watched in horror as the ride edge closer to the edge and stopping right before the drop. All of a sudden, the hand that was gripping yours was gripping your side. His fists clenched around your shirt; the fabric being pulled to his side.

“Oi-Oikawa, what are you-” Then the ride drops. Air fills you mouth as the coaster plummets, leaving you do anything but speak. You hear a mixture of both excited yells and one completely petrified one, as the ride pulls you for loops and constant falls. You feel a hand not only gripping your shirt, but now the flesh of your side. And shocking absolutely no one, terror mixed with the strength this man had, equaled pain for you. You couldn’t even enjoy the rest of the ride with this man clinging to you for his dear life.

After two minutes of complete agony, the ride was done. The coaster pulls safely into the boarding area, with everyone taking off their seatbelts for the next passengers to enter. Instead of doing just that, you spent those precious seconds, smacking Oikawa’s hand from you.

“Let go, you’re hurting me.” You hiss the last bit, pulling his hand away from your side, immediately fixing your shirt in the process. You realize you haven’t even looked at him yet, and when you turn to see if he was alright, you paled.

The man looked absolutely wrecked. His hair flown back from the wind; face still white as a ghost. If you hadn’t known him, you would’ve thought he was dead. Still, he could be traumatised off the ride, you needed to get him up.

“Hey, Get up. The other people need to get on.” Oikawa doesn’t respond, still acting as if his soul has escaped, not even turning to look at you. You attempt to get his attention, waving your hand, snapping in front of him; nothing.

Finally, you give up and turn to Iwa. He nods, not needing to say anything as he unhooks Oikawa’s seatbelt and pulls him up from the seat. Eventually, Oikawa finds the ability to walk, legs trembling as he descends from the ride. Only mumbling the words ‘ _Never again_.’ Over and over again. To be honest, you were completely fine with it, but you couldn’t help but feel bad.

“I broke him.” You whined, with the other guys only looking on in what can only be assumed as disappointment and entertainment. “Well he got his revenge from the looks of it.” Makki states, pulling your shirt up slightly to reveal a red blemish on your side that will only continue to darken as the day continues. You bat his hand away, as Iwa goes to check on him, all the while muttering how ridiculous he was being. The three of you watch in silence.

“Our captain…” Matsun comments, as he watches Iwa slap him in the back of the head, telling him to pull it together. Makki hums.

“He didn’t piss himself by the way, you owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah…” You could only roll your eyes. Matsun pulls his wallet out, ready to give the victor of the bet his reward, when his eyes widen.

“Don’t they take pictures of the drop?” You can literally feel your heart plummet. Makki smiles evilly. “I think I know what I’ll use that two hundred yen for…”

And to think all you wanted was a day of fun and relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, man they really bully our baby huh?
> 
> Next one is Daichi!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Character) is a Lyft/Uber/Taxi driver and meets Reader  
> Character: Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little tamer and shorter than the others, but in my defense, I was listening to Lofi. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyways!

It was rainy day. With a grey sky, and soft raining pattering the streets outside your small apartment in Tokyo, Japan. A perfect day to visit the Japanese Gardens, in your opinion.

You’d always loved rainy days, for no particular reason. It brought a calm that no other day could. Maybe it was the sound of the rain, maybe it was the different coloured umbrellas that covered the streetwalkers, maybe it was just how vibrant the green of the plants were when the sky was a gloomy contrast.

Either way, you had planned for this weather exactly when you had bought your ticket to go. With your umbrella packed, rain jacket on, all you had to do was wait for your driver to come and pick you up. Which by the tracker on your phone, was coming in five minutes.

You had considered using the train, but since you’re so new to the area, you were afraid that you would you miss your stop or get off on the wrong one. So, until you were more familiar with the maps, you were happy with ordering rides.

Your thoughts are cut off by the ringing of your phone. It was your driver. They must be downstairs. You put your phone to your ear to answer. “Hello?”

“Hi, this is Daichi, your driver. I’m outside.” You were a little taken aback when you heard his voice. It was so deep. Like the kind that hit your soul, kind of deep. Not to mention totally soothing. You could fall asleep just by listening to his voice.

You brush the thoughts aside, “I’ll be right down.” And with that, you end the call. You grab your bag, and your umbrella as you head out of your apartment. You put the hood of your jacket over your head, as you leave the shelters of your building, rushing slightly to the car parked on the curb that matched the description of your driver’s car. You opened the door of the car.

“Hi, (Last Name)-san?” Your driver, Daichi, asks. You smile and nod, getting into the passenger seat beside him. Only when you’re completely settled into the car do you get a good look at the man next to you.

_Wow, he is handsome._ Was the first thought that popped into your head. He looked to be around your age, with slightly tanned skin, which his dark brown hair suited perfectly, a sculpted face with round chocolate brown eyes. His body wasn’t too bad either from what you could see; with broad shoulders that connected to strong arms that gripped the wheel.

And while you couldn’t look for too long, his thighs were things that Greek Gods would be jealous of.

“Ready to go?” Daichi asks, clearly oblivious to your staring. Lord, the phone didn’t do any justice to this man’s voice in real life. You actually had to fight back a shiver. You flush, embarrassed and ashamed at yourself for checking him out. “Y-yeah.” You turn away from him, grabbing your seatbelt and locking it in. In that process also trying to keep your hormones in check.

The ride started silent, which you were okay with. You were never one of those people who couldn’t stand silence, in fact you quite enjoyed it. You were more than happy to sit there quietly and watch the streets through the water-stained window of Daichi’s car.

Which is why you didn’t expect his sudden question.

“New around here?” You turn your head to him, but he isn’t facing you. His eyes are glued to the road, but there is a soft smile playing on his lips. You can’t help but give a chuckle. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, the touristy place helped. I’m surprised you’re still going considering it’s raining pretty hard today.” You feel the smile on your face grow.

“All the more reason to go, in my opinion.” You reach a red light, and Daichi turns his head to face you. If you thought his side profile was stunning, you really don’t know how to describe the full-face view.

“I take it you like rain then?” He asks you, gaze turning amused when you sigh in bliss.

“Don’t you think everything is so much prettier in the rain?” Daichi doesn’t respond at first, but just looks at you. You two hold each other’s eye for a couple seconds above normalcy, before he notices the light turning green and keep his eyes on the road once more.

“I haven’t thought of it that way. I’ve always thought rain to be depressing.”

“Maybe it’s because that’s how you’ve been taught to view it.” He’s quiet for a couple seconds.

“I’m not sure I follow.” You hum, thoughtful.

“Everyone prefers when the sky is bright and blue. Not a cloud in sight. But I think the sky takes all the focus from things down here.” You turn to the window again, watching as you pass the streets outside. “But when the sky is gloomy and dark, you can see how beautiful things are without the help of the sun or the sky. It’s a more quiet and delicate kind of beautiful. The kind where you have to want to see it.” You gushed quietly, turning to the front again.

“I guess I never thought of it that way.” Daichi mumbles, focusing on a turn. The conversation stills after that. But it didn’t feel awkward like it usually does, it just simply felt as if the conversation ended. Both left to your own thoughts. You’re ashamed that most of your thoughts were about the man driving.

It’s quiet for the rest of the ride, only hearing the light music play from the radio. Neither of you felt it was necessary to restart conversation. After about half an hour, you had reached your destination. Daichi pulls into a random spot and parks the car. The atmosphere is weird between you too. Even though you barely had a conversation, you almost don’t want to leave. You’d never get to see this beautiful stranger again. That thought made your heart heavy.

“Well, thank you for the ride.” You say, fumbling with the seat belt, before taking out your umbrella. you go to pull on the car door to open it.

“W-wait!” You turn back in clear surprise and confusion. The once calm looking man was now blushing heavily, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, he even looked surprised at himself.

“Do y-you think I could, um, join you?” You feel taken aback at his question. Was this really happening? Are you sure you aren’t in a romantic comedy right now?

After not replying, Daichi felt the sudden need to explain himself. “It’s just all the talk about how things are prettier in the rain made me curious. I-I’m sorry I should have never-”

“Do you have an umbrella?” Daichi clearly wasn’t expecting the question. “Excuse me?”

“Do you have an umbrella, or are we going to have to share one?” His eyes widen in realization, and you see his whole body relax. “I have one in my trunk.” You give him a big smile.

“Well, come on then Daichi-san. I’ll show you what rainy days are all about.” His chest rumbles in a quiet laugh. The sound is music to your ears.

“Please, call me Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sweet ending, but left unfinished. I might make some part two of these...
> 
> Anywho, next is Asahi!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Character) saving Reader from a spider  
> Character: Asahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one still isn't as hectic as I usually write... but it still has a little chaos!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Asahi wasn’t the bravest man. He knew this, his volleyball team knew this, and you, as his girlfriend, definitely experienced the brunt of his nervous nature. Despite being an absolute beast on the court, he was a complete wimp in all other situations.

Which is why most people were confused when they saw you and Asahi together. While Asahi could barely meet people’s eyes, you, not even reaching his shoulders, stood proudly. Chin help up high, no fear in sight. While he blushed when holding hands, you could out your desires so much without batting an eye.

You two were polar opposites, and while the saying said ‘opposites attract’ you two were extreme. With Asahi being a big teddy bear, and you a small loud sarcastic. As a result of this rare paring, most of the time you took charge of the relationship.

Not that both of you minded. Asahi was happy to let you take the lead, and so were you. Both of you were content in each other and wouldn’t change your personalities for the world. He admired your fearlessness, and you adored his quietness. You two were like peas in a pod. At least in your head. Asahi’s mind was a little different.

While Asahi did love you, he did always have a habit of overthinking. Sometimes his insecurities about his own personality were amplified by yours. While he did admire your fearlessness, he was also jealous of it. Yes, he could be strong when he needed to be, but it was always the small things. Ordering food, expressing his opinion, needing help in a store. While you could do all this with ease, he found trouble in it. And of course, being the sweet person you are, you always offered do these things for him. And though these small tasks flew over your head, it stuck with him.

It made him feel weak, almost, in comparison to you. He had never seen you shaken, always taking challenges head on, no hesitation. He almost wished to see you scared. Just once… Just to prove that you could fear something.

But so far, you feared nothing.

Which is why when you were over at his house for a movie night, and he heard you scream in terror from another room while he was peacefully microwaving popcorn, he was shocked.

Knowing you, the only way to make you scream that way was his worst nightmare times a million.

_Was there a murderer in the house?_

_A fire?_

_Daichi?!_

His mind was running a thousand thoughts a minute, grabbing the nearest weapon he could reach and dashing to the living room. He had his weapon at the ready, which was a duster, (In hindsight, he probably should’ve grabbed one of the knives) above his head, heart beating out of his chest, body and mind in a panic.

“What?! What is it?-” That’s when he paused. He sees you on top of his couch, crouch and shying away in total distress. There was tears at the corners of your eyes, daring to spill onto your cheeks. But he was confused. Where was the murderer? The fire? Daichi wasn’t anywhere to be found either…

“Kill it! Oh my God, kill it!” You shrieked, pointing to the coffee table. Asahi was beyond confused at this point. You wanted him to kill… The table?

“Asahi! What are you waiting for?!” You shouted still, terrified. He jumped at the sheer volume of your voice.

“What are you talking about?!” He yelled back, getting scared now.

“The fucking spider!” You pointed, getting up and moving back even further, but still refusing to touch the ground. Once you say it, he sees it immediately. It was the tiniest spider he’d ever seen. How you saw it, he’ll never know. But all the nervousness he once felt vanished in an instant. His tense shoulders relaxed in an instant.

“Asahi… Please…” His attention was at once turned back to you. The tears threatening to spill had crossed the threshold, now falling freely onto your cheeks. The looks in your eyes he’ll never forget.

You looked terrified.

The thought brings a soft smile to his face. Who would’ve thought…

Asahi gives you a look of amusement but goes to your defense. He puts the duster down, opting for his weapon of choice to be a tissue. He goes to the table and covers the tiny arachnid. Asahi even hears you whimper when he lifts the tissue, balling it up, effectively killing the insect. He goes to throw the ball in the trash, and you move to stand ten feet away from him, being that you were close to the trash can. Asahi has to hold back his laugh.

The room goes pretty quiet once he disposed of the critter, with you muttering a quick thank you before sitting back on the couch, looking away from him. Asahi doesn’t mind though. You had a lot of pride, and that moment must’ve been pretty embarrassing. He decides to give you some time to compose yourself, telling you he’s going to get the popcorn he abandoned in the other room.

After a few minutes, Asahi comes back with a big bowl of popcorn. Turns out a few minutes were all that you needed, seeing as the tears that were on your face had disappeared, and you look exactly as you did half an hour ago. You picked the movie you two had decided on beforehand and had it opened waiting for him.

Asahi sat down beside you as you two made no effort to talk. You took some popcorn out of the bowl in his lap, and pressed play.

Eventually as the movie goes on, it becomes normal again, with you making the first move to cuddle. Like usual.

You press your head to his chest as Asahi hesitantly and gently placed his hand on your hip. After a couple minutes, you spoke.

“Sorry about the yelling.” You didn’t turn to him, keeping your eyes glued to the screen. Asahi feels himself smile. “Not a problem. Don’t worry about it.” It falls quiet again.

“So, spiders?” He feels you tense and looks from the movie to see your face flush with embarrassment. You don’t say anything for a while, which is a first for you.

“Stupid I know. Just something I never got over I guess.” You bite your lip in unease. “Do you think… You could just keep this between us?” You say in a low voice, cheeks still heated. Your eyes pleading with his. Asahi laughs low, taking his hand and rubbing your head in a soothing motion.

“Your secret is safe with me. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, damn. But I did enjoy writing this one!
> 
> Next one should be a little longer, though! Considering it's our boy Tendou...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Character) annoying Reader until they go on a date.  
> Character: Tendou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo! What's up? its been awhile... Sorry bout that >~<
> 
> Just with school and stuff, chapters are gonna come out wayyy slower. Plus, with this one, I had a little trouble with where I wanted to go with it...
> 
> But I'm pretty happy with the end result!
> 
> Hope you like it too!

Maybe this was an unpopular opinion, but you despised Tendou Satori. With your entire being, you disliked him.

Whether it was his mannerisms, his appearance, personality or simply anything he did, it annoyed you to no end. Now, maybe you were being a little harsh, but in your defense, it wasn’t like he even tried to be nice to you. Its been mutual ever since you met.

Being a first year at Shiratorizawa Academy, not to mention being the Ushiwaka’s younger sister, you were introduced to the volleyball team quite quickly. You remember being a nervous wreck walking to the gym. You needed to be on your best behavior. You didn’t want to disappoint Wakatoshi, plus you had a reputation to uphold. You were known as the smart one, the kind one, the one that was always there to lend a hand. You had spent your entire middle school career, working for that reputation. Being under what you could only assume was the biggest shadow, and the enormous shoes to fill that were left by Wakatoshi, you worked long and hard, never slipping up, being the perfectionist and goody-two shoes everyone thought you were. What you like to think you are. Now that you were finally in high school, you had to work all over again, and much harder.

But you were nothing but determined.

Though, when it came to meet the team, it seemed there was nothing to be nervous about. The group of boys were both eager and curious to see what you were like, considering there only point of reference of your family was the stoic ace himself. Not that he gave much away. Surprisingly, while your brother was known for his emotionless nature, you were not. In fact, you could express your emotions easily and freely, to his team’s surprise. Meeting Wakatoshi’s teammates was actually really fun, and you enjoyed conversing with them. They were all kind and respectful, and even managed to make you laugh a couple times.

Then you saw him.

“Eh, Wakatoshi-kun, this is your sister? She’s a lot smaller and scrawnier than I imagined.” You see a tall skinny boy with spiky red hair, leaning his arm on your brothers’ shoulder. Eyes wide and full of amusement, looking you up and down _._ You could see the whole team flinch at his bluntness, with the third years already looking tired. You grit your teeth subconsciously.

_Like you should talk, you literal twig_.

You pay no mind to the insult, giving him a polite laugh and a bright smile. “Yes, I suppose I am a little on the smaller side.” You hide your annoyance flawlessly. At that, you see him purse his lips, eyes searching your face. The gesture does manage to annoy you further, but you still pretend to turn a blind eye.

_What’s this guys problem?_

“Since everyone has already introduced themselves, I assume you’re Tendou. I’ve heard a lot about you from onii-san. Pleasure to meet you, Tendou-senpai.” You outstretch your hand in courtesy, except you really didn’t want to shake this man’s hand. But the amusement had come back full force, and he took your hand almost eagerly. His rough, calloused, giant hand basically ate yours. And he noticed too.

“Wow, your hands are tiny! Wakatoshi-kun, are you sure your sister is eating?”

Yup, its official. You don’t like him now. You try to laugh it off, obviously sensing the team’s discomfort from Tendou’s comments. He’s actually starting to get to you now, because even Wakatoshi could hear the strain in your laugh, turning his head slightly in confusion.

Yeah, your brother had the social skills of a potato.

Yet, you see your brother nod in agreement. “Yes, she is quite petite. I often tell her she should eat more.” Then Wakatoshi turns to you. “You should eat more, (Name).”

You felt your cheeks flush. _Did he really have to act like a worried aunt in front of his team?_ You do nothing but nod, mumbling about having a large meal at lunch, trying your best to get the conversation off you and onto some other topic, but Tendou is relentless. You feel your eye twitch.

“So, do you play volleyball like our Wakatoshi-kun?” You give nothing but a respectful smile, doing everything you can to not show your distaste. “Ah, sadly no. I spend way too much time reading or studying to be on a sport team.” You laugh, rubbing the back of your neck.

Semi, one of the third years, tries to pick up the shattered pieces that were left of the conversation. “So, what do you like to-”

“Ah, just as well. With Wakatoshi-kun over here being a prodigy, I doubt anyone would notice you.” There’s a pause. In that moment, all you see Tendou. You see his stupid smirk, leering over you. His eyes wide and searching your face, looking for something, anything.

Looking for a crack in your façade.

You feel your nail dig into your palms.

“I’m sure I’d find some way Tendou-senpai. After all, if you did it, it shouldn’t be that hard.” You don’t even know what you’re saying until you’ve said it. You look up at them in surprise, and they you. Your light and kind voice had slightly dampened, frustrated undertones shining through in your moment of weakness. You look to Tendou, expecting to see a somewhat offended, or even surprised face, but all you see is satisfaction.

You realize he egged you on, on purpose.

You don’t even have time to correct your statement, before you hear a loud, obnoxious laugh.

“Wow, (Name)-chan sure is feisty, huh?” Tendou turns to Wakatoshi, and all Wakatoshi does is nod confusedly. By now the rest of team has told Tendou to knock it off already, and to give you some space to breath. You try to ease their worries by waving them off, telling them it was fine, but really it was anything but.

How could a guy you’ve known for five minutes, break you so easily? All the years you’ve spent training, perfecting yourself, shattered within a five-metre vicinity of this man.

Well, one thing is for sure; you needed out now. You pretend to just notice the clock on the gym wall.

“Ah! It appears I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll have to head home now. It was a pleasure meeting all of you.” You say, making eyes with everyone except Tendou, who huffs out a tiny laugh. You bow in respect before getting your stuff, you hear footsteps behind you.

“I will walk you home. It is too late for you to be walking alone.” Wakatoshi says, picking up his items to follow you. You stop him immediately. You knew that the relationship between your brother and mother was incredibly strained, has been ever since the divorce, and you really didn’t want to put your brother in any uncomfortable situations. “Onii-san, I wouldn’t want to bother you. You have class in the morning. Plus, you told me you have a test coming up. You shouldn’t waste your time. I’ll be fine.”

You place a hand on his arm, comforting. Still, he doesn’t relent. You see from behind Wakatoshi that Tendou is still standing there, eyes only on you. His expression was calm, calculating, as he studied your face. You make a point to not look at him.

“I don’t feel comfortable letting you walk by yourself.” At this point, you’re willing to just agree and let him come. You just wanted to leave, because, though you were willing yourself to not make direct eye contact, out of the corner of eye, you could still see Tendou, watching the whole ordeal. It makes the back of your neck hairs stand on end.

“I’ll walk her.” Oh, you so badly want to scream ‘Over my dead body!’. But, you manage to compose yourself, looking over and trying to immediately shut down the situation.

“Like I said there’s no need-”

“It’s not a problem for me. I have no tests coming up and I have free period tomorrow morning.” Tendou gives you a smirk, and it only stirs up anger. He knew exactly what he was doing, from the moment you met, he wanted something. But what it was you weren’t sure. You hadn’t even done anything to him. You always tried to be on your best behavior, put on your brightest smile, and kindest laugh for everyone you meet, but him…

You’d rather dig your own grave and bury yourself.

You were about to say no, when Wakatoshi speaks up for you. “That would be great. Thank you, Tendou.” Your rejection immediately dies in your throat. You try one last ditch attempt to get out. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to bother you.” You say sweetly, but with the undertones of ‘back off and leave me alone’ which is something you know he understood fully. He leans closer to get down to your height, still with the biggest smile.

“No, please. It would be my pleasure.” He holds your eyes before walking to the doors of the gym. “Come on then, Kogara-chan*. Wouldn’t want your parents to get worried.” You feel your hands tighten around your bag at the nickname, but your face showed nothing but gratefulness as you turned to your brother and said your goodbyes.

Well, if he wasn’t in your bad book before, he definitely was in it now.

He managed to get you completely at his mercy, and you could do nothing but curse inwardly and follow him outside, starting your walk to your house.

It started out quiet at first, with you hearing nothing but the sound of his and your footsteps. After about five minutes in, you were starting to think he wouldn’t say anything at all.

But you wished too soon.

“Is it not tiring?” You pause, before looking back at him, with an innocent and confused look on your face.

“What do you mean, Tendou-senpai?” He clicks his tongue in annoyance.

“Ya can drop the act, Kogara-chan. No one’s here.” You felt yourself freeze, but you compose yourself quickly. But not quick enough, you could tell he saw your tiny slip up. Still, you refuse to break. “I’m sorry I’m not sure I follow, senpai. What act?”

“The innocent goody-goody act. I don’t know how everyone else hasn’t seen right through it, it’s fake as hell.” He laughs a little, making annoyance flow through your veins.

“You’ve never even met me before; you have no idea what my personality is like.” Your voice has dropped a couple octaves than the higher, sweeter one you’ve used for years. It almost feels weird. You see him smirk once more. God, if you weren’t already tired of it.

“Call it a guess.” You reached your street. Just a couple more minutes, just a couple more then you’ll be home free. You don’t even think about what your saying, blurting out your thoughts as all you’re focused on is getting away from him.

“Alright, what does it matter to you that it is?” You hear him hum.

“Ah, so it is? Thanks for clearing it up! I’d really rather prefer if you weren’t like that. It was so annoying!” Tendou’s teasing voice rings in your ear, letting you revel in what you just did.

This bastard.

In your tiny moment of weakness, the devil himself managed to wean his way right into your dirtiest secret. Your biggest insecurity. The one thing you managed to keep from everyone, even your family, Tendou managed to find out in less than hour.

You stopped walking. Letting the cool air blow harshly against your face, but you can’t even feel it. You feel so many emotions, so much hatred for the middle blocker, that any kind of rational thinking is thrown out of the realm of possibility.

“Fuck it.” You mutter, head down, refusing to look at him. You hear Tendou’s footsteps stop as well at your voice and turns around. But to his surprise, you’re suddenly in front of him, grabbing his hoodie and pushing him against a random pole that littered the streets. For the first time in the evening, he looks legitimately surprised. You’re a lot stronger than you look, that’s for sure.

“Listen here, you fucker. I don’t know what I did to deserve the shit you’ve been giving all night, considering that I’ve never even met you until today, but I’ve worked too hard to have my reputation thrown down the shithole from some red-haired lizard. So, what do you want? Money? Some clothes? Anything to say that you’ll keep the stupid mouth of yours shut.” You growl. Now, you really didn’t want to give this asshole anything, but you knew what kind of status he had.

Being a third year, relatively smart, and on the volleyball team gave him a level much higher than yours. In this school, it would be his word against yours, and one tiny rumor could definitely end the image you’ve made for yourself. And you can’t let that happen.

Not after you’ve worked so hard. 

Tendou manages to shake his surprised expression quite quickly, turning it to his usual asshole smirk. What you would give to be able to smack it off him…

He takes the hand that’s gripping his hoodie and pulls it off him, only to pull your arm to bring you a lot closer than you’d like. But you stand your ground; you wouldn’t fall for his antic any longer.

You refuse too.

“My, my… I mean I thought you’d be a little different, but you’re like a new person. I’m impressed…” He purrs out the last bit, and it takes everything in you not to cringe. You manage to keep your face passive.

“Cut the bullshit. What is it that you want? Tell me and then we go our separate ways.” You hiss, voice filled with venom. He chuckles, before tightening his grip slightly, he pulls you even closer and whispers:

“Go out with me.”

Out of all the things you thought you were going to hear, that sentence was probably in the bottom thousands.

Eh, make it hundred thousands.

You convince yourself that it’s the surprise that makes you flush, before whipping your hand away from him and taking a couple steps back. “Wh-what?” You stutter, which only makes him snort before howling in laughter. You half expect him to go ‘sike!’ halfway through it, but when his laughter dies down, he doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t explain himself, but just leaves that heavy sentence in the air. You stand there awkwardly, going over the sentences over and over in your head.

_“Go out with me.”_ _I mean what?_ You’ve never even been on a date much less a boyfriend. And you sure as hell wouldn’t want your first to be _him_.

Tendou stretches, before checking the watch on his wrist. “Wow, it’s later than I thought. I’ll have to leave you here, I guess. I’m sure you’re more than capable then walking yourself the rest of the way.” His stretched arm goes to pat your head, which makes you freeze. You don’t even have time to swat his hand away before he removes it himself and starts walking back to the academy. You watch his retreat still too shocked to say anything else. Then, once more, he stops, and turns to you.

“I’ll see you later, Kogara-chan~” His voice turns sing-songy, at the end, giving you a wink, then turning back and walking away. Leaving you in the dark street. Completely and totally baffled.

You could practically hear your image flushing down the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannn Tendou is an ass lmfao. Also (according to google translate...) Kogara means tiny or petite!
> 
> Still I might make a part two to this...
> 
> Anywho, next is Bokuto!


	6. Bokouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader and (Character) burning something  
> Character: Bokouto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! Back at it again with the uploads! 
> 
> I had a good laugh with this one! I hope you do too!

You would consider yourself to be pretty good at somethings. Everyone has certain skills that they can do at levels to evoke envy in others. Sadly, for you, cooking was not one of them.

“(Nnnnaamme), I’m hungry.” You hear your one of your best friends, Bokouto, whine as he enters your room. Being that he is one of your closest friends, he’s made it a habit to show up to your house unannounced after he finishes his practices. Not that you had minded, in fact your night almost felt empty without him showing up at random times.

“Good evening to you too.” You say, not evening looking up from the book you were currently studying from. Bokouto mumbles a reply before throwing his stuff into a random corner of the room and falls on your bed dramatically. “I’m still hungry.” You sigh lightly.

“Didn’t you and Akaashi go to the convivence store and get food?”

“Well, yeah. But I forgot my second lunch at home today.” Bokouto groans, rubbing his stomach like he hasn’t eaten in almost two weeks. You can’t help but roll your eyes are his antics. “If you want, we have leftovers in the fridge. My parents aren’t coming home till late so that’s your best bet.” You hear him huff like a child. “Leftovers never taste as good.” You just shrug.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to starve then.” Bokouto tsks as you go back to your book. Its quiet for awhile, and you savour the last moments of silence until the captain gasps excitedly, rising off your bed with a new surge of adrenaline. You turn to see an expression on his face that leaves you filled with dread.

He had an idea.

From your experiences, Bokouto’s ideas always were quite… ambitious. From attempting to spike blindfolded, to climbing random fences just because Kohona challenged him to. But that wasn’t the only problem. Due to his personality, he always went into them with full confidence, so sure that he could anything he set his mind to. And while it was something you and many others admired; it did have its downsides.

Like now.

“(Name)! Let’s make something!” You close your book, subconsciously knowing that any plans of studying were thrown out the window. “Are you kidding?” The hesitance is practically dripping from your voice, but it doesn’t deter him. But then again, it never did. He gives you a wide smile.

“Why not? We could make those big fluffy pancakes! Akaashi makes them all the time when we’re studying! They always taste amazing!” You give him a tired expression. You never knew how Akaashi handles him; even if he is his boyfriend.

“Maybe that’s because he knows how to cook, Bokouto. I don’t know how to cook.”

“I’ll be there to help out too!” He gives you a confident grin.

“Bokouto, you don’t know how to cook either.” You deadpan. He tsks at your negativity. “Could you go along with me for just once? I mean its pancakes; how hard could it be? Plus, it’s just following instructions.” Your shoulders slug at that. He did have a point; pancakes did sound easy, but…

“I don’t know Bo-” Your cut off by a hand grabbing your arm.

“I just found a recipe online! C’mon!” Bokouto eithers ignores your disapproval, or doesn’t hear you, as he practically drags you to your kitchen. He then proceeds to pick out and pull the ingredients necessary onto your counter. At this point, you realized that he just wasn’t going to listen, so you decided to bite the bullet and just go along with him. You rationalize this clearly stupid idea with the fact you’ll be eating pancakes, so it wouldn’t be that bad.

“(Name), what’s the difference between baking powder and baking soda? Because you only have baking soda.” You pause. “Umm… I think my parents told me once… But I don’t really remember…”

Bokouto only shrugs. “If they have similar names, they must be the similar. I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” You feel something deep in your soul telling you that this logic is extremely flawed, but you can’t really think of anything better than his logic, so you just keep quiet. He sets the baking soda on the counter along with the other ten other things that are now crowding your poor kitchen. He looks to you eagerly. “Let’s get started! We’re going to make the world’s best pancakes!” You can only give him a half-hearted slightly nervous smile, as you tie up your hair, so it doesn’t get in the way.

“So, what’s the first step?” He looks to his phone for the instructions. “To separate egg yolks and whites. Then mix the yolks with sugar, then milk and the baking soda. It should make a smooth batter.” You nod, pulling out the eggs. Separating the eggs were fairly easy, you’d done it a million times when helping your parents in the kitchen. But in Bokouto’s case, he found it much more difficult than you did. The ace didn’t have the most delicate hands, so it was expected for every egg that he touched to have the yolk broken by him. Forcing him to meticulously pick out the yolks out of the whites.

Eventually after offering to do it all for him, you followed the rest of the instructions, substituting baking soda for baking powder. When finished you were left with a relatively smooth batter. Other than the fact that you mistakenly let Bokouto use the hand mixer on high, leaving a mess that you’re sure will take hours to clean, you felt quite proud if you were being honest. Having never made anything except eggs, so you felt like you did a good job. You could tell Bokouto felt that same.

“Alright! We’re halfway there!” His voice filled with pride. “It’s just the first step, Bo. We still have like four more.” You see him deflate a little, which does make you smile slightly to yourself. “F-fine! Then we’re halfway to being halfway there!” He gains himself quickly going to read the next instructions. “We just gotta whip the egg whites and sugar now.” You nod as you do so, with this time you using the hand mixer, learning from your previous mistake. Your arm starts to get tired as you beat it into a frothy mixture. You stop, letting your arm rest.

“How long am I supposed to beat this for?” He checks the instructions. “It says ‘till stiff peaks.” You raise a brow in question. “What does that even mean?” Bokouto doesn’t respond, scrolling through the website, obviously trying to find a clearer description, only finding nothing. “It doesn’t say…” He pauses before his eyes light up in the ‘I have an idea’ way as he starts calling someone.

“Bokouto, what are you doing?”

“Calling Akaashi. If anyone would know, it’s him.” You feel your eyes widen. “Bokouto, you can’t do that!”

“Why not? We need help!”

“You can’t just call people ten o’clock at night to ask them a question you could easily search-”

“… Bokouto-san?” Your cut off by a tired voice on the phone. You slap your forehead.

“Hey, Akaashi I need your help. Me and (Name) are making those pancakes you always make and we’re beating the egg white and sugar thing and the recipe says to beat until stiff peaks, but we don’t what that means.” You were mistaken. Now would be the time to slap your forehead.

“You mean you’re making the meringue? Stiff peaks means when you pull away it holds it shape.” Bokouto gives you a look of ‘I told you so’, and you reply with the extremely mature move of sticking your tongue out.

“Okay, thanks babe. Love you.” And with that he hangs up the phone. You look at him, completely mortified. “I can’t believe you just did that.” He only leans his head it the side in confusion, obviously seeing nothing wrong with it. You hold the bridge of your nose. “Never mind.” You mumble as you going to whip the mixture until it holds its shape just like Akaashi said it would. Once finished you look to the ace for the next instructions.

“Now we just gotta put two and two together! Then we’re done!”

“We still have to cook it, Bo.” He gives you a semi-annoyed look. “You know what I mean.” You just shrug with a small smile on your face. He notices it immediately and nudges you slyly, playfulness in his eyes. “You’re having fun aren’t you?” You try to give a look of indifference, but he’s known you too long to know that its fake.

To be honest, you were having fun. With you two being in your last year of high school, and him and his club, plus him spending his time with Akaashi, you two rarely ever had any time other the couple hours you saw each other each week. And those times would just be him napping on your couch or you helping him study for a final that he’ll inevitably fail. Sure, you savoured all the time you could with him, but it’s been a long time since the two of you did something just for the heck of it.

And you missed it.

“Well, it’d be more fun if I knew that I didn’t have to clean up the mess we’ve made.” Bokouto looks bashful at that, and you let out a small laugh. You take his phone to look at the instructions more thoroughly. “Alright, it says to fold in the batter. So mix it gently.” He nods giving you a look of determination. You watch him mix the two mixtures with the upmost care, you could really tell that he didn’t want to mess it up, which makes sense considering that he wants to eat it.

Eventually the mixtures look mixed in fairly well, with no streaks and looking considerably lighter. You were getting more excited for the final result with each passing minute. You brought out your pan and ring molds for the final step. You turn to place them on the counter when you see your owl-like friend dip in his finger to taste the batter curiously.

“Hey, no!” You bat his hand away before he got the chance to touch it. Bokouto lets out a small noise of pain before rubbing his hand and pouting.

“That’s got raw eggs, you get sick from that!” You scold him, and he rolls his eyes. “But, (Name), I’m so hungry!” He pleads, and you can’t stop the sigh that escapes your throat. “You have the patience of a toddler, you know that?” He opens to his mouth to counter your claim, but only closes it in actualization that your right. You shake your head slightly and grab his phone once more.

“Okay, it says to leave on medium low heat, and to cover them with a towel to cook in the steam.” You motion for the towel on your counter, and Bokouto hands it to you, you throw it over your shoulder as you bring out a random pan and turn the heat onto medium low as instructed. Fortunately, you did have ring molds in your house, so it quite easy and clean to pout the batter into the pan, sprinkle a little water, and place the towel and cover on top.

“How long is it supposed to cook?”

“About five minutes.” You nod, looking around your kitchen. “I guess I could start cleaning up…” You start to take the extra dishes and appliances to the sink, washing the excess batter off them. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Bokouto pacing back and forth, eyeing the pan anxiously.

“Oi, staring at it isn’t going to cook them any faster. Come help with these dishes.” He keeps his eye on the pan while walking towards the sink, and you start giving him stuff to dry. Eventually, he stops focusing on it, and you two fall into a nice rhythm, washing and drying. Talking about anything that came to mind. School, volleyball, studies, Akaashi…

You two were so into it you almost forgot about the pancakes.

At least until you begin to smell smoke.

You turn curiously to the pan on the flame, only to freak out when the towel you set on top was half caught in fire.

“HOL-HOLY SHIT!” You brain turns to complete mush as all you can do it scream and point to the tiny fire. Your sudden panic causes Bokouto to fall into the same pattern of behaviour, basically letting out panicked hoots. You smack his arm.

“BOKOUTO PUT IT OUT!”

“WHAT?! WHY ME?!”

“I DON’T WANT TO BURN MYSELF!”

“AND I SHOULD?!”

“THIS WAS YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Bokouto still makes no effort to move it, still yelling and panicking like an idiot. Seeing him actually gives you the courage to try and smother out the fire. Its like your mind finally decided to kick into gear and act. (In hindsight, its probably because you didn’t want your cause of death to be pancakes.) You take a deep breath and quickly take the pan off the stove and shove it under the sink, letting the cool water smother out the fire. You both quiet down as the smoke floats up from the pan, only being able to hear the water running down and both your heavy pants.

“You’re a wimp.” You finally say. But you don’t think Bokouto hears you. The look on his face is complete agony, as he stares down the ruined food.

“My-my… Pancakes…” He manages to say brokenly. You look down at the pan as well, to see chard, mushes of batter.

Yeah… you really shouldn’t have expected anything. Cooking was never one of your strong suits.

You’ll just have to leave that one to Akaashi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that's literally me tho... I can barely make toast. 
> 
> Anyways, next is Kuroo!
> 
> I'll see ya next time!


	7. Kuroo (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Reader working non-stop and (Character) has to ‘tire’ them out. (NSFW)  
> Character: Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy long time no see!
> 
> School rlly be messing with me *sobs*
> 
> BUT we have our first NSFW prompt! fitting it would be the fanon sex god...
> 
> Bring out the holy water boys, it's time...
> 
> (Also, this is timeskip Kuroo! Ain't no underage here!)

You’re a workaholic. Anyone who’s ever met you could notice it at first meeting. You’re a typical type A person. You fit the stereotypical mold perfectly. This isn’t really a surprise to you though, you’ve been this way for as long as you could remember.

Ever since you were a little kid, you’ve never been able to take a proper break. You simply didn’t know how to. There always seemed to be something else to do, something to improve on, something to fix…

And while you profited from this trait in your professional life, it did horrendous effects on your personal life.

“Kitten, it’s almost midnight.” You don’t even glance up from your desk, engrossed in the report you’re writing, as your boyfriend curls his arms around you, silently beckoning you to come to bed. You sigh lightly.

“I’ll be there is fifteen minutes Tetsu.” You mutter absentmindedly, and Kuroo snorts, knowing very well that you’re saying anything to sate him.

Truth be told, Kuroo understood where you’re coming from. Becoming the spokesman for a famous a volleyball team has led to many late nights, but the difference between him and you were he knew when and how to take a break. Kuroo could kick back and forgot about all his ailments, while you could barely go ten minutes without going into a frenzy about some files you had to go over. He couldn’t really remember a time when you weren’t like this. Even back in high school, you tried to make sure you had perfected every subject, every assignment. When you joined the volleyball team as manager, you stayed back longer than any boy practicing. Doing anything from helping cleaning and maintaining the gym, to help making as many practice matches as you could.

Many times he’d have to force you to eat and to sleep, among other things. Kuroo had gotten so used to it, it became routine to pick up both you and Kenma just to make sure both of you had eaten something. So much so that it’s a favorite pastime for him to recall those memories and watch you cringe.

But, now in your adult life and being in a romantic relationship rather than a platonic one, Kuroo lets you do you. Of course, now you know when to do basic necessities like eat and sleep (Well, sometimes you needed a little help), but mostly because he wouldn’t dare change you. (Maybe because of how amusing it is to see you try to relax). However, there are times where he felt he needed to step in. Just to make sure you wouldn’t burn out or combust.

You were high maintenance but, Kuroo liked maintaining you. Your drive and passion for everything you do is one of the reasons he fell for you in the first place.

Which brings him to his current mission. To get you to sleep. Ever since you were brought on to a new project at your work, he could tell you weren’t sleeping as much as you should be. And while he was usually lenient, it was starting to worry him a little bit. Hence, why this time he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Kuroo doesn’t respond with words, but only light, feather-like kisses down your neck, just to remind that he really isn’t going to give in. You try to ignore him, but once he begins to suck a light hickey right below your ear, you can’t handle it and let out a heavy sigh of mainly annoyance and just a bit of pleasure. You can feel his smirk from behind you. That jackass.

“Tetsu, I have to focus.”

“You can focus tomorrow, (Name). It’ll still be there when you wake up.” Kuroo says in a teasing tone while moving his hands from your sides to your hands, pulling them away from the work you so desperately want to finish.

“I promised myself I’d finish this today.” You argue, turning around to plead with your eyes, but to no avail.

“When’s the deadline?” You pause, before looking away slightly.

“Next week.” Kuroo doesn’t even need to use words, but just a slight eyebrow raise for you to feel the need to defend yourself. “I-I’m using next week to read it over just to make sure I didn’t forget any-” Your argument is cut off by your yelp as Kuroo picks you up bridal style right from your chair. You flush.

“T-tetsurou!”

He gives you a Cheshire smile. “Bedtime.” Is the only thing he says as he carries you to your shared bedroom. You huff childishly as he sets you down onto the bed and pulls the covers down. He pulls off his shirt and lays down. You’re silently thankful that you were already changed for bed. Your mind can’t even take the imaginary scenarios of what your boyfriend would do. Your noises of disagreement are quieted when he pulls you into his chest. You grumble slightly.

“I’m not a child you know.” You hear Kuroo let out a small chuckle. You feel the vibrations coming from his chest and shiver slightly.

“Sleep, kitten.” He whispers before playfully nipping your ear, which earns him a light smack against his arm. Such a tease. You sigh, before relaxing into your boyfriends’ arms, attempting to sleep.

Maybe this could actually be good for you. Some sleep to feel refreshed in the morning and give you the final push to finish that report…

~~

This was a terrible idea.

Not only could you not fall asleep, but you couldn’t stop thinking about your unfinished report in the other room. It was practically calling you, teasing you, infesting your mind with the fact that it’s sat there, undone. You shift slightly, leaning more against Kuroo as you feel his deep and even breathing. Lucky bastard practically passed out the second his head hit the pillow. While you laid there for about what felt like an eternity. You let out a low agonized whine, before looking at the clock on your bedroom wall. It was 1:35 am.

You definitely couldn’t stay like this. It was going to be the death of you if this continued.

You look from your door to Kuroo. Surely, he wouldn’t notice if you left for half an hour? You were almost finished with your report, so you knew you wouldn’t be gone for long, plus he slept like the dead…

You slowly and cautiously uncurled Kuroo’s arms from your waist, checking his face for the smallest shifts of discomfort, stopping whenever he twitched. After about five minutes, you managed to get him off you, and as quietly as possible, you stood up and tried to make your way to your door. You were about halfway there, when you hear a low grunt. You turn to see your boyfriend’s arms searching threw the empty space of the bed. He was trying to look for you.

If you weren’t focused on the task at hand, you would’ve recorded this for blackmail material. But, afraid of waking him, you silently grabbed your pillow and gave it to his searching hands. And like a child, Kuroo immediately clings onto it, pulling it into him and letting out a satisfied groan. You feel sensations of warmth course through you.

You swear you cannot describe the love you feel for this man. You feel yourself smile, going back and brushing your fingers down his neck, to which he let out a comforted noise.

_Wait, stop, (Name) focus!_

You snap yourself out of it, reminding yourself of the report sitting outside. With one last glance, you turn and make your way out the door. You feel peace and relief as you sit back down in your desk chair.

Okay time to get to work…

~~

Okay, this might’ve taken a little longer than you’ve anticipated.

You finished writing the report, but when reading over you decided halfway through that you wanted to change a section, but then it intersected with another part and another…

Long story short, you’re rewriting it all over again.

You have no clue what time it is, only knowing the last time you checked it was 2: 45 am, and its felt like forever since you last checked.

But nevertheless, you were convinced that you were going to be done in the next fifteen minutes, so you just had to make sure that it was quiet enough that Kuroo wouldn’t wake. You made sure to check the door every five minutes and not a to make a single sound other the keyboard clacking. You were filled with determination. The next ten minutes flew by, with you getting immersed into your own little bubble.

Which is why you didn’t even hear Kuroo get up.

Granted, he had woken up randomly, but when he stirred and found himself clutching a pillow instead of your body, he knew immediately what you were up to.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He groaned, before huffing out a laugh. Shaking his head at the clock on the wall. It was around 3: 15 am. Kuroo got up and walked out of the room, to find you sitting on your desk, face totally absorbed in your screen. He leans against the wall causally, watching you for a while.

“You know they say the early bird gets the worm,” His voice is rough from sleep, but is still filled with amusement as he watches you jump from his voice. You turn his way like a child getting caught for taking candy from their mothers’ purse.

“But this is a little much don’t you think?” He watches you slide out of your desk, closing your laptop while attempting to figure out a reasonable defense, but ends up watching you open and close your mouth like a gaping fish. He wishes he had his phone with him to catch your expression.

“I… I wasn’t tired. So I just figured I’d finish while it was still on my mind.” You finally say, voice filled with nervousness and a little bit of shame. Kuroo looks from you to your laptop.

“And did you finish?” You look away.

“…Not yet.” There’s silence between you two for little while. You watch Kuroo rub his face, clearly trying figure out what to do with you. You gulp.

“Tetsu, just go back to bed, I’ll be finished in ten minutes. As soon as I’m done, I’ll go to sleep I promise. I just couldn’t rest knowing it wasn’t done-” You’re cut off by Kuroo’s body pressing into yours, pushing you against the wall in a searing kiss, moving against your lips in a slow but bruising pace. You moan in surprise.

_How-How did he even get over here so quickly?_

Your mind goes blank as his hand travels under your pajama shirt (Which was his old t-shirt, but whatever), rubbing your lower back in ways that leave your skin tingling in its wake. You gasp from the sensation, giving Kuroo the space to slip his tongue in. At this point your body is on auto pilot, with even your arms subconsciously wrapping around his neck at some point of the suddenly heavy make out session.

After what felt like centuries, Kuroo pulls back to let you breathe, before immediately going to attack your neck, not in the lighthearted way he did hours prior. He cycles from sucking on your flesh to lightly biting to kissing, all in places that he knows are sensitive. This all came on so fast that you can barely form coherent sentences.

“T-tetsu… What -ah, are you… Doing?” You pant, and he finally stops and smirks at you, which alone caused your heart to skip a beat.

“What else could I be doing? Taking your mind off work.” With that, he continues that assassination on your neck.

Honestly, the idea came to Kuroo on a whim. He knew that you couldn’t (or wouldn’t) stop working on that stupid report, so at that moment he could only think of one thing that could have a chance at taking your focus off it.

Sex.

Primitive yes, but hey, it worked at the best of times. Plus, it could also help with working off the extra energy you can’t seem to shake.

It’s a win-win in his eyes.

(It also may have to do with the fact that you two haven’t slept together in a week, so he could be feeling a little pent up, but that’s a different issue.)

After he was satisfied with his work on your neck, which was full of red and purple splotches that he knows you’ll complain about later, he returns to your lips, kissing you with all the strength he had. His hands travel from your back to your chest, thankful that you weren’t wearing a bra. Kuroo starts to knead your breasts, making sure to pinch and pull and your nipples every so often, leaving you to twitch and cry softly in his mouth. He can’t help but think about how the sounds would feel around his cock, and that imagery goes straight to his crotch.

Right no, this was about you. Another thought for another day.

His hands leave your chest, to go to the back of your thighs. He squeezes them to silently tell you to that he’s going to lift you. You help a little, jumping slightly and hooking your legs around his toned hips. Without leaving your lips he takes you to the nearest surface, which was your couch, and lays you down with the upmost care, before pouncing on you immediately. Putting one of his legs between yours.

After five minutes in this new position, Kuroo suddenly leaves your mouth and you quietly whine at the loss, but he doesn’t hear as he motions you to lift your arms off to take off your shirt. You comply, helping him remove the item of clothing, leaving you in just your panties. Kuroo appreciates the fact that you don’t wear pants to bed as he takes a moment to look at you. Your face flushed and red, lips swollen with a bruised neck that goes down to your collar bones. Your chest heaving from your heavy pants that accentuate the curve of your breasts. Kuroo has to real in his self control to stop himself from fucking you immediately. You feel yourself heat up from his dark eyes looking you up and down like you’re a piece of meat.

“St-stop staring, pervert” You mutter, turning even more red from embarrassment. He smiles at your shyness. “Sorry kitten; but you can’t expect me not stare when you’re all laid out for me like this~ Just waiting to be devoured.”

You stutter at his words, refusing to look at him but trying to kick him to get your point across. He catches your leg with ease, and starts to kiss your calf, going up your leg, purposefully avoiding where you want him most. You whine again, this time with Kuroo hearing you and he chuckles lowly.

“Patience is a virtue, you know~” He teases, and before you could say anything, he latches his mouth to one of your nipples, leaving his hand to tease the other, making you speechless. Your only response was a shaky moan as he softly bites your nipple, causing your back to arch just a bit.

Kuroo is relentless, refusing to let your nipple go until its bright red and engorged, making even the lightest touch make you shiver. But he isn’t done in the slightest. Once pleased, he turns to the other one, giving it the exact same treatment. Once he’s done, you’re practically shaking with need.

“Tet-Tetsu… Pl-please.” You moan, as he teasingly pinches your extremely sensitive nipple. He looks at you, acting oblivious.

“Hm? Do you want something?” You glare as hard as you could at the prick, but with your half-lidded eyes and totally red face, it loses all intensity. Kuroo huffs out a laugh, sensual and deep, as he takes his finger and trails it down your abdomen and down to your inner thigh, making you let out gasps as your body twitches at the touch. He traces tiny circles down your inner thigh before grazing the lips of your pussy.

You’re absolutely _dripping_. His cock twitches. Maybe this week has been hard on you too…

“So needy~” He groans, again not giving you time to respond, as he shoves his finger inside your dripping hole, leaving you writhing. To be honest, he was becoming impatient as well, his cock was becoming so hard it was beginning to hurt, but he ignored it for your sake.

Kuroo starts off slow, pushing his finger in a slow pulse, loving the way your walls would twitch around his finger. After a while he brought his thumb to rub slow tight circles on your clit. You struggle to hold in any noise. Not like you weren’t struggling before.

“Tetsu~” You pant, becoming a literal puddle as he steadily winds the coil forming in your lower abdomen. Your hips start to move on their own accord, pushing against his finger to get it even deeper.

You want more. You _need_ more.

“Still thinking about work?” Kuroo asks slyly, purposefully adding a second finger just to mess and cloud up your thoughts.

Bastard was making you look like a bitch in heat. But in the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

You didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. Not with all the pleasure muddling your basic communication skills. Kuroo obviously didn’t like that, so he decides to push up into a place that makes you see stars.

“Tetsurou!” You literally gasp, arching your back so far that you lift yourself off the couch. Kuroo groans just from your voice and expression alone. Just watching your eyes roll into the back of head was enough to put him in a frenzy, not even mentioning the way you said his name. He wanted you to scream it. Scream so loud the neighbors file complaints.

So of course, what else was he supposed to do but press and rub against that spot repeatedly.

Kuroo watches hungrily as your gasps and moans pitch higher and higher as his fingers set a brutal pace. Adding a third finger and his palm against your clit once more and you were goner, with him throwing you into climax rather than pushing you to it. He swears your cunt squeezed him so hard his fingers lost circulation for a moment, but it was worth the expression of pure bliss on your face.

It takes you a while to get your breathing under control, winding down from a climax harder than you’ve had in a while. You take a couple minutes resting your eyes, before you remember that Kuroo was still present, now rubbing his cock against your inner thigh.

“I hope you’re not tired yet, kitten~ We still have so much work to do.”

Boy, were you in for a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is my first time doing anything this NSFW, so i apologize if it made you want to gouge your eyes out >~<
> 
> Anywhosit, next is Ushijima!
> 
> See ya next time!


	8. Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader falls asleep on Character’s shoulder  
> Character: Ushijima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, wow look at that! another upload! so quick!! *Confetti*  
> (don't expect this tho, lol)
> 
> Hope yall enjoy!

Since starting your third year at Shiratorizawa Academy, you can’t remember the last time you’ve gotten a proper amount of sleep.

Much less sleep in general.

Being in such a prestigious school, of course the workload would be bigger than any average high school. You just didn’t expect to be struggling this _hard_.

Back in middle school, you remember being levels above your peers. Maybe it was the hours your parents spent drilling you at home, or just natural talent, but you’re pretty confident that your reputation half brought you here.

But as you would learn, reputation and talent could only take you so far.

With your house being way too far to walk or bus, your parents allowed you to stay in one of the schools many dorms. While you were ecstatic about your new freedom, it did have some pitfalls.

Pitfalls being that your study habits were only enforced by your parents. So as any normal teenager would, you started to become lazy. And your grades began to slip.

Fortunately for you, there was rule where students had to obtain a certain average by the end of the year, or they would be kicked. That rule definitely blew some smoke up your ass, because during your first and second year, you did your absolute best to keep above that average. Which you did. Fairly well, too.

But entering your third and final year, you were just so tired. All of the motivation and strength seemed to vanish the harder your classes became. You couldn’t understand your subjects, which lead the unhealthy habit of pulling all nighters, trying to grasp the material on your own.

Eventually, your sleeping schedule had become so messed up that you were only powering on coffee and instant noodles just to get through the school day. And like a deadly cycle, certain classes and concepts were harder to comprehend the longer your brain was starved of sleep. 

One example being. Advanced Functions.

For the life of you, you just couldn’t seem to understand anything in that class. No matter how hard you tried to concentrate, tried to focus, it was always in one ear out the other. The textbook seemed so convoluted that it only managed to confuse you further, so studying on your own was a no go.

Needless to say, you weren’t even close to passing this class, and final exams were coming soon. You absolutely needed to do well in this, or else you’d get a letter sent home to your parents, and you can’t even imagine what they’d do to you.

Thankfully, your teacher had the same thought. After class ended, he called you over to his desk.

“I’ve asked a student in this class if they’d be willing to tutor you. I haven’t told them anything about your grades, just that you need some help. They’re available to work with you on Tuesdays in the library. Will that be alright with you?” You manage to keep your face passive and devoid of any emotion. Honestly, you weren’t exactly keen to be tutored, but with your grades this low, you’re really don’t have any other choice other than to throw away your pride and bite the bullet.

“Yes, thank you Sensei, that would be perfect.” You bow and make your exit, having your respectful smile drop the second your face is out of view. You sigh heavily as you made your way to your dorm.

You just hope whoever’s tutoring you can help make sense of this nonsense.

~~

Ushijima was a busy man. Key word was. After losing to Karasuno, the time he needed spend in the gym was significantly less than before. Of course, he went to the gym to practice regularly anyways, working on anything and everything to improve. But, after the coach found out, he told Ushijima to relax and take a break, claiming that he should take this time to rest and relax. Just for a couple weeks, and to take time focusing on his studies.

The only problem was, he didn’t need to focus on his studies. Or relax. He already had highest marks in most of his classes, and stress had never been an issue for him. While most ordinary students could study everything under two hours, he could. While most couldn’t function with five or less hours of sleep, he did. Ushijima had gotten so used to his hectic timetable, that having a huge chunk of it missing was extremely odd to him. Like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“This is your time to find a hobby, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou had told him, to which he only tilted his head in confusion.

“But I do have a-”

“One that isn’t volleyball.” That made him pause. A hobby… That wasn’t volleyball?

_Was there really anything?_

If there was, he couldn’t think of one.

“How do I find a hobby?” He asks, causing Tendou to hum.

“You gotta try different things out. See if you like it or not.” Ushijima nods, absorbing the advice. It was good advice, but it did bring up an important question.

_What’s one thing he could try?_

That stuck with him, circling his head for the rest of the day. There seemed to be too many and none all at once. Even if he did find some that seemed interesting, which would he do first? Could he do multiple at once to become more efficient? What if he liked a new hobby but had to stop due to his schedule becoming normal again? If that’s a possibility, what was even the point of trying to find something new?

Ushijima was close to exploding with all the questions that he couldn’t answer and was about to call Tendou again for help, at least until his advanced functions teacher called him to his desk.

“Ushijima-kun, I need your help with something. There’s a student in this class, (Name), who needs a little help understanding the material. Since your season is over and you’re fairly good at the subject, do you think you could help her out?”

As if the gods heard his cries for help, an opportunity had dropped on his lap. But did tutoring count as a hobby? It seemed like a commitment too…

_‘You gotta try different things out. See if you like it or not.’_ Tendou’s words ring in Ushijima’s head. Well, if he had to try different things out, this seemed like a good start. With the thought being the final push, he agrees with a solemn nod.

“I don’t have a problem with it.”

~~

You jerk awake from the bell ringing loudly in your ear. You confusedly look around to see students getting up and collecting their items around you, signaling in your brain that you must’ve fallen asleep in class again, and you slept through yet another lecture.

_Guess I’ll be staying up late again…_

You yawn, standing and picking up your bag before making your way out of the class, about to go the cafeteria, at least until you feel your phone vibrating in your pocket.

Was someone calling you?

Confused, you pull it out to hear a soft alarm and text across your screen in dark bold letters reading ‘Tutoring today at the library!’ causing your eyes to widen. You had completely forgotten about it! You let out a slur of curses as you rush up the stairs to the library, hoping that you didn’t make your tutor wait too long.

Practically slamming the library door open, you speed walk to the study area of the library, searching the students that littered the desks, seeing if you recognized anyone from your class. You stand there for a couple minutes longer than necessary, with your extremely heavy eyelids making it considerably difficult to scan peoples faces, but after not seeing anyone at first glance, you start to walk around the area. You don’t know how much time passes until someone calls out to you.

“(Name)-san.” The deep voice makes you jump far harder than it should’ve, with you almost dropping your school bag. You collect yourself as fast as you could and turn your head to the sound, finding none other than the star of the school.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Your brain blanks as you continue to stare at him, your mind too tired and too shocked to put together sentences. After a couple minutes of silence, he tilts his head, clearly waiting for your response. That manages to kick your brain into gear.

“Wakatoshi-san.” Your voice is meek, and your face flushes at how stupid you sound. If Ushijima sees your cringe, he doesn’t acknowledge it.

“I’m glad I found you. I thought for a moment you had forgotten about our session.” His comment confirms your suspicions, but it only manages to disorientate you further.

You just never would’ve assumed that _the_ Ushiwaka, the ace and captain of this powerhouse school, was wasting his time tutoring you. You mean, you’re not entirely surprised he was picked to help, he was one of the smartest in your class, (You’re fairly certain he’s a robot, how could someone be so good at everything?) but you just thought he would be way too busy to help anyone.

You also thought with his personality he wouldn’t want to help anybody. Honestly, you’re just confused as to why he even agreed to help you at all. Maybe to put it on his resume?

You don’t know, you assumed that being a prodigy in sport was enough, but you digress.

“Come, I’ve already set up a table.” He motions you to follow him, and with a soft ‘alright’, you follow him to a more secluded part of the study area, with a single desk surrounded by bookshelves, each stocked to the brim with dusty old books. On the desk was you assume his study books and utensils neatly organised. _Of course he was a neat freak_.

You sit in the chair just across from his, feeling your body almost go limp in exhaustion the second you sit down. You wait until he settles himself and opens one of his books. Your brain once more begins to fail you as you stupidly watch him flip through pages, basically falling asleep with your eyes open. You don’t even realize until you hear a sharp knock on the table.

“(Name)-san?” The voice suddenly comes into focus and you snap up. “Y-yes?”

“Aren’t you going to pull out your books?” Ushijima asks, face stoic as ever. You stutter out a slightly slurred reply as you open your school bag and search for your books.

Only to not find your math books, but your biology books. You scrunch your nose in confusion. It takes your brain a couple of seconds to realize what you did.

You switched your books on accident.

Oh, how badly you want to curl up and cry right now.

Not only was it embarrassing to have one the most popular boys in school tutor you, but to also act like a total ditz was almost too much for you to take. It’s almost like the gods want to mess with you for shits and giggles at this point.

You have to slowly put your bag down, and look back to your tutor, who’s been staring at you for the past few minutes now.

“Wakatoshi-san, I just realized I brought the wrong books by accident. I’m sorry but I’ll have to go back to my dorms to get the right ones.” You give him what you hope is an apologetic smile and begin to stand up, until his voices rings in your ear once more.

“That’s not necessary.” You pause.

“Excuse me?”

“We’ve already wasted enough time as it is. I have no problem sharing my books for this session.” With that he pulls out the chair right next to him and offers the seat.

You’re pretty sure almost every girl would kill to be in your position right now. You can’t stop the blush that forms on your tired face.

“Oh-uh… ah, thank y-you.” You finally managed to get out, wanting to slap yourself subconsciously as you take the seat next to him. The second you sit down; your overworked brain is hit by so many things at once.

He smells nice. Like really nice. You definitely wouldn’t mind curling up to that. Not to mention, his _warmth._

You can feel the warmth coming off him in waves.

_Sleeping next to that would be so comforting…_

You’re snapped out of your thoughts again when you hear a textbook being slid over to you. If you were a little more awake then you are now, you would realize how intimate this was. Sharing a book caused you to be a lot closer than necessary, but of course with you being sleep deprived and Ushijima being Ushijima, neither of you commented.

“So, what are you having troubles in?” He asked, and you go to answer, only to be met with emptiness.

You were so confused; you didn’t even know what you were confused about. You mentally kick yourself. That’s a new low.

Of course, not wanting the captain to know how much a dumbass you were, you responded, “The first couple chapters really messed with me.” Which isn’t a lie, you just didn’t mention the rest of the chapters that messed you up as well. He nods and goes to the beginning. Then begins to explain the main concepts of the chapters.

“A polynomial function has specific characteristics that define them from another other kind of function. With those characteristics being a domain of real numbers, a possibility of the range being restricted by both upper and lower bounds, and these functions do not have horizontal…”

You hear his words turn into nothing but mixed sounds as he continued to explain. As much as you tried to focus, you feel your eyelids becoming impossible heavy. You were trying, you really were, even pinching yourself ever once in a while and biting the inside of your mouth as hard as possible, but with Ushijima’s voice this low and soothing, you were fighting a losing battle. You didn’t expect that when he wasn’t scaring you out of sleep, that his voice was actually extremely nice to listen too.

Not to mention his unexpected but totally welcomed comforting aura, his warmth, his smell and the quiet atmosphere, they were all begging you to let go and leave the realm of the conscious. While you were too busy fighting the war, Ushijima was too focused on the book and pointing out examples that he didn’t even realize.

You only manage to last a couple more minutes, until you see nothing but long awaited black.

~~

“…Then there’s quartic, quintic, so on and so forth. There are polynomials bigger than these, but the likely not to appear on the exam so we don’t have to cover them. Between these main five functions there are subdivision that we can also use to characterize them, for example-” Ushijima is cut off by a warm pressure falling on his arm. He turns confused to find you, positively knocked out and now using his arm as a pillow. His thought process is cut off.

Well this is… a development.

Ushijima figured you were tired. In fact, he had known for a long time, that you weren’t getting the sleep you needed. Just a quick glance in class, or talking to you, your slurred speech and heavy eyes, made it easy for anybody to figure out. However, he didn’t think it was to the point of passing out anywhere and everywhere.

He’d be impressed if he wasn’t inherently worried.

He been around people who were sleep deprived, previous senpais and enthusiastic kouhai’s who couldn’t get enough of volleyball, and it does terrible things to brain. Once it had been the point of someone ending up in the hospital.

Ushijima watched you with worried thoughts swirling his mind, as you had a look of absolute comfort on your face, even sleepily nuzzling your face into his arm, which caused him to stare at you a couple seconds above normalcy.

His slightly weird stare was cut off by the bell, which did put his thoughts back into gear. What was he supposed to do? Wake you? Call a teacher?

Well, one things for sure, he couldn’t just leave you here.

So, seeing this as the best course of action, he attempted to wake you.

“…(Name)-san…” He said gently, nudging you with the arm you were sleeping on, you made some sounds of discomfort, before rubbing you nose into his arm again and falling back to sleep.

It was almost cute. Almost.

“(Name)-san.” Ushijima says with a little more finality, which does cause you stir a little more, even causing you to open your eyes a little, but he could tell you were far from awake.

“She’ll be right with you.” You breathe out, which does make Ushijima lips quirk up the tiniest bit.

“(Name)-san, you have to wake up.” He’s reached his regular loudness now, hoping that he wouldn’t have to raise it higher to get you to wake. Thankfully, you manage to open your eyes fully, but is was safe to say that you weren’t completely conscious. You were almost like in a drunken state, with your pupils blown wide and the dazed expression you wore. Looking at you, Ushijima then decided what he needed to do. He couldn’t possibly let you go to class like this, not when you needed something so vital to the brain.

He grabs you by the shoulders to bring your head off him, making sure you don’t wobble too much. Once he’s sure you won’t bang your head on the table, he gets up and starts to collect your things.

“Hm? Is the session over?” You slur, eyes have lidded as you watch him pick up your bag.

“Yes.”

“Did I do well?” You ask with a tired smile, clearly not remembering what happened. Or what didn’t happen. For reasons even he didn’t know, Ushijima decides to humor you.

“Yes.” You raise your arms in the air in happiness, letting out an excited ‘ _yay!_ ’ in a shushed voice, which Ushijima is extremely grateful for, as he didn’t want to cause a ruckus in the library.

He turns back to you. “Can you stand?” His question turns your mood for some reason, and you huff like a child. “’Course I can stand! Who d’you take me for _?_ ” And very quickly, as if to prove your point, you stand from your seat, only for your mind to spin and knees to wobble. Out of reflex to stop you from falling, Ushijima grabs your waist to steady you.

You two stand like that for a while, with your bodies a lot closer than they should’ve been. After what felt like an eternity, you break out into a goofy yet proud smile.

“See? Told ya I could stand.” Ushijima face is passive at best and remains silent. Only giving you a nod while he grabs his stuff along with yours as you two make it out of the library. He holds onto your waist to make sure you don’t fall when walking, but when he secures that you can walk, albeit a little slow, he still doesn’t let go. Walking through the halls and out to the dorms you both we’re met with a lot of stares. And whispers.

Not that either of you noticed.

After he’s exited the school and begins to walk to the girl’s dorms.

“What is your dorm number?” Ushijima asks, for you to snap out of whatever trance you were in.

“Uhhh… red… I think…” He looks at you, visibly confused.

“What?” You look at him back, clearly trying to think through the mess that was your brain.

“Wait… What did you ask me?” Ushijima has to keep in a sigh.

“Your dorm number.”

“Oh… That’s… Uhh… four…thirty-one.” You say.

“(Name)-san, there’s only two floors.” You two now stand in the front of the girls’ dorms, and since it was lunch hour, the likelihood that someone would be there, was considerably low, which did save Ushijima the explanation. You try to articulate a proper answer, but your brain this melted, Ushijima didn’t really have high hopes. So instead, he let go of you for a second, to read the names on the lists of the many mailboxes that littered the entrance hall. After a couple minutes, he found your name.

“208.” He says. _Not even close._ He watches the look of realization appear on your face.

“Ohhh, yeah that’s right!” He doesn’t hold back the sigh this time, grabbing your hand, and bringing you up to your dorm. Surprisingly, the dorm is unlocked, but you must’ve forgotten to lock it this morning when you left. He opens it and leads you in. You just follow in after him and just stare, clearly not knowing what to do.

Ushijima drops your things on your desk and takes you and sits you on your lower bunk bed.

“You should stay here and rest. You don’t have to worry about your next class, I’ll go and tell your teacher that you’re not feeling well.” He tells you, but like before, you just stare at him, telling him its just going in one ear and out the other. Out of the corner of his eye, he’s spots a random notepad and pencil. Ushijima turns away from you and takes the notepad and pencil.

“I’ll just write this down for you, so you can read it when you are in a correct state of mind. I hope you can learn to have a proper sleep schedule, it’s extremely vital to your health and not sleeping is actually- ” When he turns to you again to place the note, he finds you just as before. Knocked out on your bed, not even lifting your legs from the ground.

Ushijima watches you again for more than he cared to admit, before taking his stuff and leaving your room.

And to think he just wanted to try something new…

~~

You slowly open your eyes, to find yourself on your bed and still in uniform. You sit up, confusion hitting you hard.

How did I get here? What day is it? What time is it? How long did I sleep for?

You started panicking a little, at least until you spot a piece of folded paper on your nightstand. Curious, you open it.

_(Name)-san, you fell asleep during our session, and I didn’t feel it was acceptable to leave you, so I brought you back to your dorm. I told your teachers that you weren’t feeling well, so please feel free to relax and rest. I strongly recommend that you get a proper sleep schedule, as what you are doing is dangerous._

_We’ll continue our tutoring next Tuesday, hopefully you should feel better by then._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi_

You might just have cardiac arrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd yall think?!
> 
> Btw sidenote, I really do appreciate when you guys leave comments, it truly makes my day so don't be shy!
> 
> Next is our boy Yams!
> 
> I'll see yall then!


	9. Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader and (Character) are best friends, that turns into a relationship  
> Character: Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Happy early christmas and christmas eve! Hope everyone's enjoying their break! I would just like to say thank you all so much for over 150 kudos and over 7000 reads!!!! (I mean what?!) 
> 
> yall really are motivating me to continue writing, so i really thank you all!! <3
> 
> This one's a little shorter, but I think its really cute!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yamaguchi didn’t have many friends back in elementary school. Hell, who was he kidding, he didn’t have any friends back in elementary school. Being a small, light-hearted boy who cried a little too easily made him the perfect target for all types of teasing and bullying to occur. He had learned to avoid confrontation for the most part, to keep his head down and try his best to be invisible, but there were some days where no amount of quietness or lunch money could satisfy the bullies of his class.

Like the day that everything changed for the better.

Yamaguchi doesn’t remember what caused the altercation, only remembering being told he was weak and having his classmates throwing their bags at him. He remembers being the verge of tears, barely about to escape the threshold and onto his cheeks, when he sees you.

One of people who would go to change his life.

He remembers how you looked running towards them, wearing a poka-dot shirt, jean skirt with matching rainboots. He remembers the look of outrage and determination in your eyes, chest puffing up as you marched towards them. The memory was so vivid to Yamaguchi that he could even remember the different colours of the beaded bracelets you wore on your wrist, knowing now that they’re still your favourite colors to this day. 

You make your way towards the group, only huffing slightly when you reach them. You hold your face high march up to the main one of the three bullies.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Your voice is loud and commanding, with no fear or hesitation. An extremely powerful voice, which even leads the bully to pause in shock slightly, not being able to get a comeback right away.

“W-why do you care? It’s none of your business!”

“Really now? Well I decided to make it my business when I saw you push him to the ground!” You yell, pointing at Yamaguchi now, who was staring at you in clear amazement. How did you manage to not be fearful? Did you not see how much bigger he was than you? Did you even care?

Suddenly you go near Yamaguchi and pick up the bag the bully threw at him, taking it and throwing it right back at him, hard enough to make him fall onto the ground. The other two kids flinch back, giving you a look of clear surprise. Yamaguchi was as well.

“And by the way, carry your own bag! You could use the muscle anyways!” The bully flushes at the last comment and goes to stand up.

“You’re such a-” His words die right in his throat, as he sees an extremely tall boy approach behind you, staring at him with eyes that read _‘I dare you to finish that sentence._ ’ That boy would be the second person to change his life forever. The bully’s eyes widen with clear fear, to which the taller boy smirks.

“Bullying a boy that can’t fight back and now a girl? How lame.” You turn back in surprise, clearly not even realizing he was there.

“Kei-kun!”

The bully gets up and grabs his bag, taking a stand for himself. Yamaguchi hears his friend whisper, “Dude, don’t! I heard he’s a fifth year!”, to which the other one responds, “That’s not true! He’s in the same year as us!” Getting mixed information from his friends and with the aura of intimidation from both you and him, the bully decides to grit his teeth, call his friends and walk away. It’s silent between the three of you as you all watch the bullies walk away.

Once they’re out of view, you go to Yamaguchi and extend your hand.

“Need a little help?” He looks at your face to see the most genuine and gentle smile he’s seen on a person ever. Your voice switched from scary to kind in an instant, and Yamaguchi couldn’t stop the blush that formed on his face even if he tried.

“Y-yeah.” He grabs your hand, which is soft and warm as he picks himself up. During the entire exchange, the taller boy from earlier just watches, not saying a word. Yamaguchi’s eyes are torn away from him once he sees you searching his face.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” You ask, worry entering your tone, to which Yamaguchi just shakes his head, to nervous to say anything. He didn’t realize it then, but his heart felt heavy when he saw your face turn a little frightened. Now, he’d do anything to prevent that from happening. With his confirmation that he was uninjured, relief flooded your face, and removed the sudden heaviness from his heart. Seeing your face filled with any kind of positive emotion, Yamaguchi would find out later on, would make him feel impossibly lighter. 

“Good. You know people like those jerks only hurt others who seem weak because their weak on the inside. People like me and Kei-kun aren’t going to always be around, so you need to learn how to be strong and stand up for yourself. Alright?” You ramble, to which he just nods dumbly, not thinking of anything better to say. Thinking about it now, he would’ve never expected for those words of encouragement to be held so close to his heart. You gave him another kind smile, which makes his heart flutter.

“(Name). Let’s go.” The tall boy says tiredly, to which you roll your eyes. You give Yamaguchi a teasing smile and a little wave, saying a quick ‘Bye-bye!’ before catching up the boy who had already started walking. Leaving Yamaguchi alone in the park.

He remembers feeling guilty that he never got to thank them that day, but fortunate for him, fate would allow him to bump into both of them the very next day.

~~

Yamaguchi remembers being shocked when he saw the boy accompanying you that day walk into the gym. He had honestly came to the gym on a whim that day. He had wanted to try out a sport, and since most sports had a lot of scary guys in his opinion, volleyball seemed to be the best option.

Yamaguchi’s thoughts were so jumbled between what do or say he remembers meekly calling out to the extremely tall boy (Yamaguchi had never truly realized just how tall he was) and stuttering out an grateful thanks, to which the blonde boy just tilted his head in confusion.

“Do I know you?” Only four words and he had managed to break whatever confidence Yamaguchi had festered.

“Um- ah. The-the other d-day, at the p-park-” The indifferent and quite honestly bored look the boy was giving him only made him more nervous, and Yamaguchi would’ve gone on forever, had you not come over from somewhere inside the gym.

“Kei-kun, who are you talking-” Your eyes turn from the blonde to Yamaguchi, and your eyes widen in realization, before breaking out into the biggest smile he’s seen on a person.

Yamaguchi swore that day you might’ve given him a permanent heart condition.

“Oh my God, it’s you!” You jump from the gym floor to right in front of the now blushing boy, getting so close Yamaguchi could smell you. You smell of coconuts, and while back then the thought made him incredibly nervous, now the smell only brought comfort and warmth (Though it still did make his heart beat a million times a minute).

“(Name), you know him?” The tall boy asks, still confused. You just tsk, and smack his arm, as if to discipline him. Yamaguchi was surprised at your immunity to his intimidating aura. Hell, he still is surprised.

To this day you’re the only one he knows that can bite back at that tall blonde boy and render him silent.

“Kei-kun don’t be rude! He’s the boy from yesterday!” The blonde scowls at you, but doesn’t say anything, turning away from the both you, but you don’t even notice as you gasp and look to Yamaguchi in a sudden panic.

“Wait! We don’t even know your name! Sorry for not asking earlier!” You give a quick bow in apology, to which Yamaguchi quickly tries to calm your worries.

“I-its not a problem. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” At his response, your emotions flip like a switch, going from distraught to excited in a second.

“Nice to meet you, Tada-chan!” Yamaguchi blinks.

_Tada… chan?_ He had never been given a nickname before, let alone from a girl. It was almost embarrassing how much he liked it.

“I’m (Name)! And this meanie is Tsukishima Kei!” You point to Tsukishima, who is now back to scowling at you and flicking your ear in the process, to which you let out a pained whine.

“Don’t call me that.” You pout before huffing and rubbing your ear.

“I’ll change the name when you change your attitude.” You retort, sticking your tongue out as well, to which Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Yamaguchi stands by and watches the exchange, to which he is simply enthralled by your presence. Your total unwavering confidence was outstanding to him in so many ways, he couldn’t even begin to describe it.

“Anyways,” You emphasize, turning your attention away from Tsukishima, “What brings you here, Tada-chan?” Before Yamaguchi can even answer, you gasp again, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Yamaguchi would also learn that day, that you were, very, very talkative.

“Are you joining the volleyball club? That’s it isn’t it?” Tsukishima rubs the bridge of his nose. “Let him speak, (Name).” For the first time, Yamaguchi sees you become bashful, which Yamaguchi knows now it doesn’t happen very often, but is glad he got to see it back then. Watching the rose dust across your cheeks, you rubbing the back of your neck in embarrassment.

It was cute.

“Ah, sorry.” You give a smile in consolation to your chattiness. Your smile causes Yamaguchi to stare at his fingers, your undivided attention being too much for him.

“You’re right, though. I figured I would try out volleyball, since all the other sports have such scary looking guys.” Yamaguchi explains, and sees you and Tsukishima share a look, to this day he couldn’t tell what it was about. His best guess is pity, but knowing you two, it was unlikely. You turn to him again, with the smile on your face that refused to go away.

“While whatever the reason is, I’m happy it got you here. It’s a great sport!” You boast, and by the look in your eyes, Yamaguchi could definitely tell that you weren’t kidding in the slightest. Your expression only filled with passion.

“Do you play?” Yamaguchi found himself asking. He’s not entirely sure why it mattered to him or not, but with something who looked like they enjoyed the sport, he was curious. You give him a lighthearted shake of the head.

“Nope! I absolutely do not have the athletic abilities to play!” How you managed to still sound so happy was beyond Yamaguchi. Another thing that would lead him to be enthralled by you.

“You don’t have the height either.” Tsukishima adds slyly, making you turn and say a quick _‘Rude!’_. You ignore the blondes’ snickers, turning back to Yamaguchi.

“I like helping around the gym and watching the practices, so if you join, you’ll be seeing a lot of me!” While you didn’t mean to make it more of an incentive to join, you certainly made it more appealing to Yamaguchi. “And I really think you should! I bet you’ll be great at it! Right, Kei-kun?” You playfully nudge Tsukishima, to which he stares at you with pure disgust in his eyes, after a bit of stare down between you two, he sighs heavily.

“Sure.” You let out a small chuckle. The sound was like music to Yamaguchi’s ears.

“You should be a motivational speaker, Kei-kun. You’d inspire millions.” You smirk at the blonde, but he doesn’t give you a reaction and walks away, going to stretch. You let out another chuckle, going to follow him, when you turn to Yamaguchi, giving him a look of pure playfulness. He heart stops for a good second.

“Aren’t you coming, Tada-chan? Don’t tell me I didn’t convince you?” You extend your hand to him for the second time, and it brings on a heavier blush to form on his freckled checks.

“Y-yeah.” He takes your hand as you bring him into the gym.

And just like that, Yamaguchi had found his two best friends. Though he would consider both of you to be the people closest to him, but the relationship between you and Yamaguchi would only bloom and shift to a different direction the longer you knew each other. Little did he know then, that when both of you would reach your third year of high school, it would become something entirely new and different. Something he had dreamed of since the day he’d met you. That impossibly confident and chatty girl.

Well, all he could say now is that it would definitely be worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, we love teasing our boys, especially that salty one. 
> 
> Now, I'm thinking for the 10th or 11th chapter, that I make a second part of one the stories I've written here...
> 
> Question is, which one do yall want a second part of?! Pls dont be shy and put em in the comments!!! (pls *puppy eyes*)
> 
> for now, the next character should be Yamamoto, but if I get enough response itll be pushed back to chapter 11.  
> But that depends on yall!
> 
> Okie, enough rambling, see ya next time!


	10. Yammamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Character) hurt their ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Reader is sitting next to them, doodling little hearts on their cast to cheer them up.  
> Character: Yammamoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Long time no see! Welcome to 2021! Heres the first prompt the year!
> 
> Enjoy!

Playing sports can cause bodily harm. All athletes know this, accept this and still continue their respective sports. While its not a guarantee, there’s still a big chance you could get a serious injury.

People know this, it isn’t a secret. The only thing is most people wouldn’t think it could happen to them. They think they’re careful enough, cautious enough, that the likelihood of something happening turns slim to none. Some athletes might even think they’re invincible.

It was a simple accident. A foot had slipped coming down from a spike, and it left Yammamoto curling on the floor in agony. As Nekoma’s manager, you had seen this often, mostly from Lev, but it wasn’t specific to him. Everybody has accidents, but by the way Yammamoto’s face twisted in pain and tears welled in his eyes, you knew it was definitely a lot worse than previous falls. He was the kind of guy to show toughness and bravado and focused a lot of his power on guts and other ‘manly’ things, especially if a girl was watching. So, even you knew it was bad when he caved into the devastating pain he was feeling.

Long story short, he came to morning practice the next day with crutches and casted foot. Along with a totally depressed energy, though you could tell he was trying to repress it. You understood how he was feeling, as anyone who played a sport would be. Being injured at any time was detrimental, missing out on how many practices and time to improve.

What surprised you most was that he even came to practice at all. If you were in his place, and if you loved volleyball as much as he did, you wouldn’t even want to come near the court until you could play yourself. It would be too hard to watch others steadily improve while you stood in your place. Frustratedly still.

Yet, here he was, setting on the bench, watching. Observing. Keeping his eyes trained on each of the players. Studying their movements. Learning from them.

Needless to say, you were impressed.

After the practice had finished, you along with the team had started to clean up the gym.

“He kept staring at me.” You overhear Kenma complain to Kuroo, and it causes a little annoyance to flare up in your chest.

You’re not entirely sure why. Maybe it was because you thought the team was lucky to have someone so committed to training and them. You definitely wouldn’t complain about something as trivial as someone watching you play, but you digress.

“He’s just trying to learn Kenma, leave it be. In his position it’s the best he can do.” You miss the look Kenma and Kuroo share as you go to pick up the balls littered around the court. You do, however, catch the look Kuroo gives you as you stand back up. Eyes light and playful. You immediately narrow yours in suspicion.

“What?” Your defensive voice makes Kuroo chuckle.

“You and Yammamoto have gone a long way, huh?” You could tell what he was referring to. Back when you two were in your first year, you and Yammamoto definitely didn’t get on the right foot. Being a girl and wanting to sign as up as Nekoma’s manager, Yammamoto wasn’t the best on keeping his feelings to himself. Whenever you were at practice, or if you bumped into each other in the halls, he just stared at you with such feeling, you could practically see the hearts in his pupils. At first you tried to ignore it, but the more it continued, the more irradiated you got.

You lasted about a month before you snapped. You remember vividly waiting for the boys to change and come out to morning practice, when you saw him staring at you through the gym doors. He must’ve changed early to watch you. Your lips curled in annoyance. You remember whipping your head to him, clearly showing him that you noticed his presence. You remember his face paling at your expression.

“Oi! I don’t appreciate you staring at me! Now I’ve let you be for the past month, but I’ve had enough! Stop acting like I’m the only girl you’ve ever seen. If you have something to say to me, just say it. You’re always preaching to Kozume about guts, don’t tell me you’re all bark and no bite!” You voice hints at a silent challenge to him. You figured this would lead to two scenarios. One, he backs off and leaves you alone, and two, he’d talk to you and start treating you like a human.

Well, one thing you’d learn to admire Yammamoto for, is his ability to step up to a challenge. You see his chest puff up, as he steps into the gym, and your eyes shine with surprise.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think I was worthy of talking to you!” He says with such a serious demeanour, eyes stone cold serious. You raise a brow.

“You didn’t think you were worthy?” You repeat, in a tone to suggest how absolute ridiculous it sounded and hoped that was enough to relay the message that it was complete nonsense. Still, he stood by it.

“I just think someone as pretty as you should only talk to people you deem worthy.” _Woah_. You didn’t expect that compliment to hit you as hard as it did, nor the light blush to form on your cheeks. Yammamoto isn’t a charmer, not by any means necessary, but you know now, that he makes up for it in his genuineness. He isn’t one to make something up to make you feel better, and that’s why his compliments seem more like truth then kindness.

The gym was filled in silence, with you trying to mentally articulate a sentence without seeming like an embarrassed middle schooler.

“…You’re allowed to talk to me, you know. I deem you ‘worthy’, or whatever. Just stop staring.” You mumble the last bit, losing all the bite you had previously, feeling your entire face heat up for some odd reason. You chalk it up to embarrassment, before quietly saying you were going to fill up some the water bottles, knowing you’d already filled them up. You quickly exited the gym, not even seeing the biggest smile form on his face.

Ever since then, you found more and more respect for him.

Sure, in the beginning, talking to him was a little awkward, but as the months passed, he finally stopped seeing you as this untouchable goddess and more of a person. It was like the more he realized the more comfortable he was talking with you, and you began to start enjoying conversating with him. Like you could see him as a friend.

Starting your second year, you’d start calling him Tora, and he’d start calling you by your first name as well. Looking back on how much he’s grown, you could feel nothing but pride. Proud about him being a good friend, proud of him becoming Nekoma’s ace, proud about the fact that no matter how many times you thought you’d seen everything, he always managed to keep you on your toes.

You were just proud to be his friend. And proud of how far you’ve both come.

So, seeing him on the bench as everyone went to change to their uniforms, almost broke your heart. You knew there was nothing you could do to sate the utter frustration and sadness he felt.

But the most you could do was try.

“Hey Tora.” You started, sitting next to him on the bench. You hear a quiet greeting but nothing else. You bit your lip in unease.

There really nothing you could say, all comforting words drying up in your throat. You know that anything you say wouldn’t fix anything, so, logically, the best thing to do is to distract him. Bring his mind somewhere else.

While to figure a distraction ploy that wasn’t obvious, your eyes spot your schoolbag. Trailing your eyes back to his cast, your mind lights up with an idea. You excitedly scrambled to your bag, leaving Yammamoto to give you a curious gaze, but turns surprised when you bring out your pencil case.

“Can I sign your cast?” You get a sense of Déjà vu with the empty silence that fills the gym.

“What?”

“You don’t have any signatures on your cast, can I put one on?” You wave your marker between you fingers, almost giving him a pleading look. His reaction is immediate, but he tries to hide his flush by looking away.

“Uh, um… Sure.” You flash him a smile, before taking your seat again and taking his leg to your lap. You were sure to be extremely careful with it, as to not cause unneeded discomfort. Again, neither you nor Yammamoto speak, both listening to the sound of the marker on his cast.

Yammamoto only looks back when he hears the cap snap back onto the pen.

“Tora… One of the things I like about you is that you always surprise me. No matter how many times I think you’ve done it all, you continue to push my beliefs. Please don’t let this stop you from exceeding my expectations. Alright?” Yammamoto is left speechless by your confession, and doesn’t have any time to say anything as you place his leg back on the floor, and quickly exit the gym, trying to hide your blush as well, cursing yourself that you said something so cheesy. What is this, a rom com?

Yammamoto sat there, before pinching himself to confirm that you just said those words. Once feeling the stinging sensation and confirming that fact that he is not dreaming, he looks to see what you wrote on his cast.

_Make a speedy recovery, ace. We’re counting on you - (Last Name) (Name)_ Is written in elegant font, and with two small hearts on either side. Those alone make his heart stop.

_Crap,_ He thinks _. I might’ve just fallen in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really cute in my opinion! (But then again I might be biased...)
> 
> YALL IM DOING A PART TWO OF ONE OF THESE! PUT IN THE COMMENTS IF YOU WANT A SPECIFIC ONE!! OR ELSE ILL TAKE SILENCE AS YOUR SUBMISSION OF WHAT EVER ONES I WANT!!! *EVIL LAUGHTER*
> 
> anywho, craziness aside, have a good one!


End file.
